ObSeCiOn PoR PoSeeRtE
by uramuohsses
Summary: Cuando sesshoumaru mira lo bella que es kagome desnuda bajo el brillo de la luna da inicio a la opsesion por ella y sea quien sea que se le interponga, y quiera o no quiera ella, le pertenecera a el....
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesión por poseerte **

Autora - uramuohsses

Hola como están espero que bien este es mi primer fic y me gustarían que lo apoyaran con sus **reviews** para poder continuar con la historia.

Inuyasha pertenece a rumiko takajashi y no lo eh tomado con fines de lucro solo por diversión

En esta fic los personajes son ( sesshoumaru x kagome - inuyasha x kikyu x kagome )

Significado de los signos

♥ Comentarios de escritor

☻ ( ) ☻ Pensamientos de los personajes

8888888888 cambio de escena

☻ cuando hablan lo personajes

Capitulo 1

En lo mas profundo del bosque Se encontraba recostado en un árbol sesschoumaru ¡ Cansado ¡ había terminado una pelea con unos youkai que lo avían agarrado desprevenido, por defender a Rin lo lastimaron

El motivo de la pelea fue que le querían robar la espada tenseiga se había vuelto muy famosa por revivir a los muertos.

Lo que no sabían todos los que se la querrían robar era que solo el descendiente de taishou

Podía usarla por que la habían forjado con uno de sus colmillos.

Además la espada ya había escogido a su dueño y no podía nadie mas usarla.

Detrás del árbol donde se encuentra sesschoumaru esta un hermoso lago iluminado por la luna con luciérnagas bailando a su alrededor.

Haciendo un lugar acogedor, tranquilo, silencioso, incluso se podría decir romántico.

Pero a sesschoumaru no le importaba en absoluto ese paisaje lo único que quería era descansar un poco.

La pelea lo había dejado exhausto y lastimado.

El silencio se interrumpió por una persona que se había introducido al lago.

Sesschoumaru no se inquieto en lo absoluto solo siguió descansando.

Pero de repente un olor muy conocido que nunca se le olvidaría le llamo la atención y confirmo sus sospechas cuando hoyo a esa persona llorar.

Era la mujer de su hermano.

No era el momento de pelear en esta ocasión por que se encontraba lastimado.

Se disponía a marcharse, pero cuando se levanto quedo inmóvil por el espectáculo que tenia enfrente de el.

♥ Era kagome y se encontraba **desnuda. ****♥**

Le pareció la mujer más hermosa que haya visto ♥ y la única por que nunca había visto una humana de ese modo desnuda ♥

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

kagome estaba metida en el lago arrodillada sin moverse.

Necesitaba descansar su cuerpo, su mente, su alma.

Quería que la noche se llevara sus malos recuerdos, pensamientos, problemas todo lo relacionado con inuyasha .

Lo que estaba pasando le atormentaba a su corazón y no podía más

☻ Kagome ☻ ( no puedo soportar mas aquello, es cierto que le dije a inuyaha que lo amaba, que no me importaba que estuviera enamorado de kikio por que guardaba una esperanza de que el la olvidaría y se quedaría conmigo del todo.) ☻

Había momentos en que no aguantaba y se ponía a llorar como una niña pequeña. Al ver que su amor no era correspondido como ella quería por el hanyou que había capturado su corazón. se dijo así misma que con lo que vio esta noche es mas que suficiente para notar que inuyasha no la quería y que no tenia que sufrir mas por el , por que solo la estaba utilizando, tenia que ser fuerte y olvidarse de el.

☻ kagome ☻ y lo lograre ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ( inuyasha es tonto como puede querer mas a kikio sabiendo que elle solo quería llevárselo al infierno,No lo puedo entender………..Pero talvez si lo puedo entender ) ☻

☻ kagome ☻ Si……. lo entiendo un poco ,El la quiere tanto incluso la ama que guarda una esperanza de que ella cambie y que lo ame como el la ama. ☻

De pronto. Empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Daba gracias a dios de encontrarse sola ♥ eso pensó ella jejejej, Que nadie la podía oír. ♥

Ya no quería que sus amigos la consolaran y que le dijeran que inuyasha nunca olvidaría a kikio, que nunca le corresponderá a ella como ella quisiera ó sea que seria de ella totalmente.

Definitivamente ya no podía seguir así y mucho menos después de lo que vio

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sesshoumaru se quedo quieto en el árbol que había escogido para descansar .

Solo que ahora se coloco enfrente del lago!

Pero en una de las ramas para que no lo pudiera ver la mujer y así apreciar mejor lo que sus ojos incrédulos no creían.

Kagome se encontraba arrodillada en el lago.

De repente se levanto y se quedo enfrente al árbol donde se encontraba sesshoumaru mirándola, dándole al youkai un perfil mas amplio de todo su cuerpo, y aun así poder apreciarla mas. Sin querer

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻ por todos los demonios que mujer más hermosa ☻

Y que es de menos

La luna reflejaba su delicado y hermoso brillo en el cuerpo de kagome .

Haciendo que su cuerpo se iluminara con un resplandor plateado.

Se miraba como una diosa, un ángel, un ser divino, según el

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻ con razón mi hermano la escogió como su mujer, Pero…….Y la otra. ☻

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ ( inuyasha si que era osado al querer tener a dos mujeres a la ves, eran muy distintas. pensándolo bien ala otra no se le podía considerar mujer no era mas que un cuerpo sin vida una muñeca de barro inservible para todo, que no podía ser fértil, solo un trapo desechable pero esta mujer que tengo enfrente irradia, calma ternuraura , tiene un karma limpia sin odio sin rencor.) ☻

De repente salio de sus pensamientos Para observarla mas

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻ que preciosa es kagome ☻

Recordó que así se refería su hermano cuando le hablaba a ella.

El nombre no se le olvidaría jamás por que ella había tenido la culpa de que inuyasha le quitara su brazo por defenderla.

En aquellos días cuando le paso lo de su brazo el la odiaba se dijo que esa humana se las pagaría tanto como su es tupido hermano .Otro motivo más para matarlo. Pero en estos momentos el no la odiaba. Mas bien estaba muy, pero muy interesado en esta mujer ♥ por que ella si era una mujer una hembra echa para un macho como el. No como la muerta en vida de kikio ♥

No sabía por que pero ella le encendía sus instintos y lo perturbaba.

Le había robado su calma su tranquilidad, sus miradas.

La observaba con tal asombro y perplejidad.

Le recorría su cuerpo desnudo con una vista de posesión, entre mas la miraba mas se obsesionaba con ella le había gustado todo de ella.

sus labios inquietos por la humedad del agua.

Sus pechos blancos y voluptuosos.

Sus pezones endurecidos como botones de una rosa queriendo ser desojados.

Sus bien torneadas caderas con sus piernas firmes y atléticas.

Sus redondas, firmes y delicadas nalgas.

☻sesshoumaru ☻ (Se nota que es fuerte y que bien puede aguantar una o dos e inclusive tres envestidas por parte mía) ☻

De repente se fijo en su intimidad y aguanto la respiración no tenia palabras ni pensamientos

Sobre esa parte tan delicada, sola mente olió el perfume que despedía.

Empezó a sentir algo muy dentro de el.

Quería ir por ella y poseerla, hacerla suya de la manera más salvaje y delicada.

Poder hacerla gemir de placer.

No le importaba que tuviera otro dueño.

Pero se detuvo por que no quería ser molestada cuando la tomara como su hembra. También quería estar recuperado cuando la posea para poder inducirla en la oscuridad del placer y gozo

Una vez más Sesshoumaru la observo pero esta ves con una mirada más profunda y un cuidadoso escrutinio total en todo su cuerpo.

Descubrió algo que lo hizo feliz interior mente aun lo tenia que confirmar y lo hará.

Pero nunca lo rebelaría a nadie ni siquiera lo aceptaría para si

El no le observaba ni marca ni seña inclusive ni rasguños apasionados de lo que se pudiera considerar ser la mujer de un youkai o hanyou ♥ Los youkai son tan apasionados y salvajes a la hora de poseer a sus hembras que cuando terminaban la marcaban para saber lea los demás que ya tienen dueño y que no sé les ocurra tocarlas por que los mataban ♥

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ la mujer no tiene dueño ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ ( que tonto es inuyasha andar todo este tiempo con una hembra tan hermosa y no poseerla ni convertirla en su mujer. Quiere decir que escogió a la muerta en vida) ☻

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ debe ceder mía y de nadie más...Yo seré su dueño ☻

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ (Deberé ser rápido no valla hacer que inuyasha cambie de opinión. Pero no creo por tanto tiempo que a andado a la par de ella y no a hecho nada. Pero solo esperare en recuperarme y actuare) ☻

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

kagome termina de meditar y pensar lo caótica que es su vida amorosa .

Sale del lago dispuesta a vestirse rápidamente y dirigirse donde se encontraban sus amigos para descansar.

Pensando que si no se apuraba inuyasha podía llegar de su reunión amorosa que tiene con kikio Y descubriría que no esta ahí.

☻ kagome ☻ de seguro que si no me ve, ira a buscarme ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ( en estos momentos no lo quiero ver) ☻

Se volvió a sentirse triste. Se dijo a si misma que el baño le había refrescado mucho pero no le pudo ayudar a sanar su corazón herido.

A causa de las imágenes que observo esa noche.

Levanto su vista y se fijo en la luna

☻ Kagome ☻ quisiera que la luna se llevara mis malos recuerdos ☻

Termino de cambiarse y se dirigió hacia el campamento

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sesshoumaru por su parte la dejo marcharse , no hizo nada para detenerla.

Ya que era imposible que el gran sesshoumaru el lord de las tierras del norte estuviera interesado en una en una humana si el detestaba esa raza y mas le resultaba increíble que la que le capturo sus pensamientos era precisamente esa mujer

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ (Solamente serán deseos. Si Eso a de ser deseos de poseerla Cuando lo haga se me quitaran estos pensamientos que tengo de esta mujer) ☻

sesshuoumaru solo se limito a ver nada mas cuando kagome se marchaba no sin antes decir

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ nos veremos muy pronto kagome ☻

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

A las personas que les gusto espero que me manden sus **reviews** para que me den sus opiniones si la sigo o no

No se arrepentirán ya que árelo lo mejor posible para que les agrade

Y si me quieren escribir para sugerencias o amistad mi email uramuohsses

tqmyi arroba yahoo punto com punto mx


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hola a todos Espero les guste este segundo capitulo les informo que sus **reviews** son muy importantes para mi espero que me los manden no importa si son buenos o malos de mi fic pero me gustaría saber su opinión

-Cuando hablan los personajes

( ) Pensamientos de los personajes

----- cambio de escena

"..."comentarios del escritor

* * *

Kagome había llegado a donde sus amigos. Ellos todavía se encontraban dormidos. Hizo una rápida inspección en los alrededores (en los árboles, en los arbustos, en la fogata y nada) Su corazón le dolió más se sintió muy triste por dentro, las piernas se le adormecían pensó que se iba a desmayarse. Inuyasha no había regresado

Kagome (que pensaba ese hanyou pasar la noche con kikyou)

Ese pensamiento la hizo enfurecerse la bañada no le ayudo en nada por que se volvió a sentir triste, desampara, y lo mas obvio enojada.

Lo que mas rabia le daba es que no podía hacer nada, por mas que lo intentara sus palabras no le hacían efecto a Inuyasha. En eso escucho que alguien se acercaba y vio a lo lejos que era Inuyasha . Lo primero que le paso en su mente era enfrentarlo y decirle que no aguantaba esta situación y que se iba de regreso a su casa Pero se detuvo se olvido de ese pensamiento y se recostó fingiendo estar dormida.

Cuando Inuyasha llego examino que todos estuvieran dormidos en especial kagome.

Se acerco hacia ella y se quedo observándola fijamente

Noto que el pelo lo tenia húmedo Eso no le importo mucho solo quería asegurarse que su kagome siguiera dormida, por que si lo estaba quiere decir que no se dio cuenta que el no se encontraba.

Kagome pensaba que estos últimos cuatro días siempre era lo mismo Inuyasha había cambiado Cuando se daba cuenta de que todos estuvieran dormidos el se iba y regresaba al amanecer.

Pero esta noche ella se animo y fue ah ver adonde es que Inuyasha se dirigía estas últimas noches seguidas. Se quedo petrificada al descubrir a donde es que, o mejor dicho con quien es que se encontraba Inuyasha.

No quiso seguir recordando más por que hubiera puesto peor de lo que ya se encontraba y le hubiera reclamado.

Una lágrima de rabia y de dolor le recorrió su mejilla, Inuyasha la vio y pensó que kagome estaba teniendo un sueño triste, Con su mano limpia la lagrima, Kagome sintió ese gesto tierno que involuntariamente rodó otra lágrima (por que se dijo que no lloraría más)

Esta vez Inuyasha lamió su lagrima, El quería saborear sus lagrimas y además se dijo que al lamérselas y sentir su contacto ella sentiría que no esta sola.

Cuando sintió la humedad en su mejilla kagome abrió los ojos vio que Inuyasha se encontraba a pocos metros de su cara.

Quedaron tan cerca que Inuyasha percibió el aroma de su piel mojada.

Inuyasha fue acercándose poco a poco hasta darle un tierno beso, Kagome al principio no se resistió incluso le correspondió como si fuera un beso de adiós.

Inuyasha al percibir que ella correspondió se atrevió a mas y le empezó a acariciar su nuca, después su espalda, luego sus manos se posaron en sus caderas, Cuando kagome sintió que le agarraba sus caderas, Como queriendo quedar mas pegado a ella, Algo en su interior le estallo

Kagome (como puede ser Inuyasha tan desconsiderado de su parte, como puede basarla como puede tocarla, en esos momentos después de lo que hizo con kikyou. No la amaba, no la consideraba, para el solo era la persona que le ayuda a recolectar los trozos de perla

Gracias a dios que solo les faltaban pocos como unos diez o quince.

Que acaso Inuyasha era un libidinoso como el monje y le gustaba tener a Dos mujeres en la misma noche o más)

Ese ultimo pensamiento el sobresalto que lo aparto de un solo empujón y se escucho un Osuwari.!

Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar ni decir nada ya que se encontraba excitado por el beso de kagome. Cuando se encontró en el suelo reacciono

Inuyasha- por que hiciste eso

Kagome- todavía lo preguntas

Inuyasha- no te entiendo

Se escucho otro osuwari

Kagome- cállate no me digas nada que no tengo ganas de pelear estoy muy cansada mejor duérmete

Inuyasha- pero….

Y se volvió a oír otro osuwari, inuyasha prefirió no decirle nada por que con tanto escándalo sus amigos despertaría y tendría que dar explicaciones y el no quería, ni modo tenia que apaciguar esa calentura que traía con un baño.

Cuando inuyasha se dirigía al lago iba pensando que cual podía ser el motivo de que kagome reaccionara de esa manera al beso que el le había dado, No comprendía nada por que el sabia de que el le gustaba. Pero esa noche la sintió distinta como que si estuviera enojada por algo que el hizo

Inuyasha (será que me persiguió)

Ese pensamiento lo puso helado, Ya había tomado su decisión esa noche y ahora no quería que todo se le arruinara si kagome lo vio con kikyou

Inuyasha-no puede ser si me asegure que todos estuvieran dormidos como siempre . Tal vez algo le paso y se las quiso desquitar con migo o no estaba de buen humor este día. Mi modo otro día será

* * *

Kagome se quedo bien pensativa (y no eran pensamientos buenos)

Kagome (que tonto inuyasha como yo no le di lo que kikyou le dio esta noche la fue a buscar otra vez . se nota que no me ama y que solo quería saciar su sed de libidinoso. Ay¡ Lo odio¡)

Estaba cansada tanto emocional como físicamente que se durmió rápido.

Al poco tiempo inuyasha regreso bien mojado por el baño que se había dado se fijo que esta ves kagome si se encontraba dormida y quiso hacer lo mismo de la otra ves pero se detuvo. Con solo pensar que ella siguiera enojada le dio miedo por que no quería sentir más osuwari. Se dirigió al árbol que escogió para descansar y empezó a pensar en todos los acontecimientos que le han pasado estos últimos días.

Había tomado una decisión pero no estaba seguro todavía o sea que había tomado una media decisión. No podía hacer mas por ahora sola se limito a descansar

* * *

Sesschoumaru se quedo un rato en el lago pensando en kagome

Después de poco tiempo se levanto y se dirigió donde se encontraba Rin y jaquen ellos se encontraban esperándolo para ver si no se estaba lastimado.

Pero sesschoumaru nunca les daría su brazo a torcer y les dijo que se encontraba bien

Ellos aliviados se dispusieron a dormir.

Sesschoumaru quiso descansar pero no pudo, Al cerrar sus ojos recordaba el cuerpo de kagome sus pechos, sus caderas, sus muslos, su cabello largo y negro como el azabache

Ese resplandor de luna que la hacia ver como un ser divino digno de una gran mujer para un gran hombre como el.

Pero no podía creer lo que estaba pensando. El interesado en una humana y no era cualquier humana si no tenia que ser la que acompañaba a su hermano (pero eso poco le importaba)

No pudo dormir toda la noche por pensar en ella

* * *

Al día siguiente inuyasha quiso hablar con kagome ella le dijo que debía volver a su casa por mas provisiones y tenia que realizar unos exámenes volvería dentro de unos seis días

Inuyasha- quiero hablar con tigo no puedes esperar unos minutos

Kagome- no puedo me están esperando

Inuyasha- nadie te espera tu llegas a tu casa como si nada o acaso le dijiste a alguien que regresarías este día

Kagome por su parte aprovecho los arranques de celos de el aunque no sabia si eran celos o otra cosa.

Kagome- no tienes que reclamarme y si así lo fuera no tienes por que decirme nada tu ya tienes dueña y puedo por mi parte ser feliz con quien yo quiera.

A inuyasha le dolió lo que le dijo kagome lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrasarla. Se le acerco poco a poco y lo hizo

Inuyasha- bien sabes que me haces falta no me puedes hacer eso

Kagome- solo te hago falta por los fragmentos de la perla y nada mas

Inuyasha- no kagome… Yo te...te...te… Bueno te necesito.

Kagome se sintió feliz pero a la vez triste. Por que ya Iván varias beses que le decía lo mismo nunca le había dicho que la amaba, o que la quería

Kagome (pero si me necesita por que va en busca de kikyou. lo que pasa es que no se define por quien. eso es pero ya estuvo bueno de ese juegecito además con lo que vi. fue suficiente el ya tiene pareja o mejor dicho dueña)

Inuyasha sabia que ella lo quería y que condecirle eso ella cambiaria "pero esta vez se equivocado"

Kagome- me iré y cuando vuelva hablaremos mientras tanto piensa en lo que has dicho y piensa en lo que has hecho

Inuyasha se quedo con la cara desconcertada por que no le entendía lo que decía

Inuyasha (que querrá decir kagome)

A ella le enojo tanto que inuyasha no le entendiera

Kagome- que pienses lo que has dicho ahora y piensa lo que hiciste con kikyou anoche.

aunque pienses lo que pienses yo ya tome una decisión

Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil para decir mas exacto helado

Kagome se enojo tanto que solo se soltó del abraso. Por que de solo acordar lo que hizo con kikyou le causaba repulsión y ese abraso la quemaba dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse le dijo

Kagome- no vallas a buscarme ni me sigas quiero estar sola regresare en seis días

Inuyasha no sabia que hacer. Es cierto que quiere a kikyou por que la conoció primero y pasaron unos pocos momentos felices y la beso primero escogiéndola así como su mujer

El único problema que tuvieron fue que rompieron muy trágicamente pero aun así la seguía queriendo. Después conoció a kagome con ella a pasado tiempos de alegrías, tristezas, aventuras, emociones además conoce lo bueno, lo malo, sus debilidades todo de el y lo acepta como es.

Además la ultimas dos noches que estuvo con kikyou comprendió que no puede formar una familia con ella o sentirse realmente un hombre cuando esta con una mujer.

Inuyasha( no se que hacer esta enojada es evidente . pero si trato de explicarle lo que ahora ciento no me creerá además me ha visto con kikyou . es cierto que no me sentí un hombre completo con ella pero me sigue gustando es la costumbre me gustaría quedarme con las dos pero se enojarían mucho . dejare que se valla creo que le pasara como siempre y luego regresara como si nada y seremos iguales después de todo ella me quiere . ahora que se valla voy aprovechar en pensar por quien decidirme ) eso pensaba el mas no sabia que kagome ya había tomado una decisión

* * *

Sessehoumaru como no pudo descansar por estar pensando en kagome se sentía débil y la herida que le habían propiciado los youkai no se miraba signos de que estuviera curándose

Como pudo siguió andando con jaquen y Rin cayado, pensativo.

Le dijo a jaquen y a Rin que se adelantaran a uno de sus castillo que el los alcanzaría luego, Ellos asintieron pero antes le preguntaron que si se sentía bien. El no les contesto solo quería estar solo y pensar. Agarro diferente dirección que ellos casi sin querer hacía el lago donde había visto a kagome.

Pero se detuvo y se dijo que eso no podía ser verla dos veces seguidas así que mejor se dispuso a descansar en el primer árbol que vio.

* * *

Kagome se dirigió hacia el poso pero antes paso por el lago donde había tomado una decisión con respecto a su vida amorosa. Se dio un baño ligero y se fue después así el bosque. una sorpresa muy agradable le esperaba

En efecto su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que en uno de los árboles que se encontraba en su camino estaba una persona si séle puede llamar así que nunca creyó encontrar. Lo primero que se dijo fue que debería correr si no quería ser descuartizada pero se detuvo por que noto que Sessehoumaru estaba lastimado y se le notaba la sangre en su haroi ?

Kagome como siempre siendo tan osada y noble no le importo ser descuartizada por que ella siempre ayudaba a los mas necesitados sin importarle de quien se tratara o de que si podía salir lastimada.

Camino lentamente hacia el y se fijo que se encontraba dormido. Pero sesshoumaru no se encontraba dormido había percibido el olor de kagome dirigirse hacia el. Cuando la pudo ver a lo lejos observo que estaba hermosa como siempre y En su cabeza solo se imagino kagome desnuda viniendo hacia el, Quería poseerla.

Pero se detuvo y se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Se recostó en uno de los árboles del camino de kagome y se abrió un poco su kimono para que se viera la herida mas luego se hizo el dormido para ver que pasaba.

Cuando kagome se dio cuenta que se encontraba dormido se fue acercando poco a poco para ver mas de cerca la herida . Era una herida ubicada por la pelvis. Se encontraba un poco profunda. Saco de su maletín una medicina para desinfectarla y vendas.

Cuando se dispuso a limpiarlo kagome se quedo observándolo fijamente . Se dijo así misma que era un youkai muy guapo inclusive mejor que inuyasha pero lastima que tiene un carácter, y un orgullo muy grande, y lo peor aun es que detesta a los humanos pero si los detesta por que anda con una pequeña en compañía bueno eso nunca lo sabré.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que estaba loca al pensar esas cosas a ella que le importara que sesshomaru sea guapo.

Cuando se dispuso a curarlo estaba temblando un poco tenia mido que se levantara y la matara ahí mismo pero agarro valor y se dispuso a curarlo.

Sesshoumaru como un youkai fuerte aguanto la curación no le importaba la herida lo único que quería era permanecer quieto para que ella pensara que estaba inconsciente o dormido.

Pero no pudo mas con solo sentir el aroma que emanaba de ella y acordarse lo bello que es su cuerpo empezó a sentir que un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la respiración se le hizo un poco agitada.

Kagome pensó que era a cusa de la curación por que se acordó que inuyasha le dolía cuando ella lo curaba y que reaccionaba así que ingenua kagome no

Sesshoumaru no aguanto mas estar cerca de aquella mujer que le había quitado su sueño, su calma, todo . Quiso arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya de un modo salvaje pero tierno.

Decirle que el la había escogido como su mujer y quiera o no ella el seria su hombre

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Les agradezco sus comentario y opiniones acerca de mi fic y me gustaría que me escribieran sobre que opinan de este nuevo capitulo si les gustaría que le siguiera

Esperare sus **reviews** gracias especial mente a

Flancolenis 99

Dreams kokoro

Goshi

Han - ko

Ai – chan4

Rerry

Papallona

Chao cuídense mucho me dio un gusto saludarlos **uramuohsses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

☻ Cuando hablan los personajes

(♥ Comentarios del escritor ♥)

( ) Pensamientos de los personajes

Hola a todos Espero les guste este tercer capitulo les informo que sus **reviews** son muy importantes para mi espero que me los manden no importa si son buenos o malos de mi fic pero me gustaría saber su opinión

sesshoumaru no aguantaba estar cerca de a aquella mujer . Cada vez mas sentía su aroma dulce, su calor, su ternura y cariño al querer curar su herida, lo peor era que el se la estaba imaginando completamente desnuda ♥como la había observado en el lago anoche ♥ curándole la herida.

El hizo un movimiento con la mano como queriendo tocar su pelo pero se detuvo y no lo pudo hacer mas ya que percibió el temor que le causaba a la chica (♥ es de menos si el la a intentado matar en barias ocasiones ♥) kagome se quedo quieta (♥ inmovilizada, temblando al percibir que el se movía ♥) le dio un miedo que se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan osada y quedarse ahí (♥pero ella era así y ni modo ♥)

Salio de sus pensamientos y se le fue el miedo al percibir que solo fue la reacción del cuerpo al toque de la medicina y se acordó que inuyasha reaccionaba así cuando lo curaba pero nunca se despertaba ese recuerdo la puso triste y le rodó una lagrima.

Se regaño otra vez mentalmente y se concentro en lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo hizo rápido para poder salir en el aprieto en que se metio.

Sessehoumaru ya no pudo aguantar mas estar cerca de kagome y su cuerpo reacciona sin querer al toque de las manos de kagome .

Su miembro (♥ pené ♥) se le puso erecto (♥ duro♥) tanto que hasta el se asusto y se sorprendió por lo que kagome le causaba a el, a su cuerpo a su mente a todo.

Kagome se fijo que algo había crecido por debajo del vientre de sesshoumaru y le dio una curiosidad (♥como siempre♥) de saber que era por que la vestimenta de sesshoumaru quedo en un alto impresionante.

Kagome alargo su mano y toco el miembro de sesschoumaru con un dedo.

Cuando sintió algo duro extendió sus dedos y agarro completamente el miembro del youkai con su mano apretándolo

Cuando el sintió su toque una sensación electrificante le recorrió en todo el cuerpo. Se dijo que era bien osada y atrevida pero eso no tenía problema alguno ya que le encanto esas dos cualidades de ella.

Cuando kagome se dio cuenta de lo que era se puso roja como un tomata de la vergüenza por lo que había echo aparto su mano como si hubiera tocado un leño ardiente (i eso es precisamente lo que toco jejeje)

Levanto su vista a la cara de sesshoumaru esperando que no se hubiera despertado pero el

Temor de ella se hizo realidad seasshoumaru tenia sus bellos ojos abiertos con una amplia y coqueta e irónica sonrisa en sus labios.

kagome quedo petrificada por el temor de verlo despierto , después por ver esa sonrisa era la primera ves que miraba a sesshoumaru con una sonrisa y lo vio tan atractivo y guapo

Le pareció el youkai mas guapo que había visto se quedo viéndolo a los ojos fijamente sin poder saber que hacer.

Aparto la vista y se disponía a marcharse (♥pero corriendo de la vergüenza♥) cuando se iba a levantar sessshoumaru la agarro de la mano cuidadosa mente y se la volvió a poner en su parte intima haciendo que ella se la moviera de arriba a bajo

Sesshoumaru ☻ por que la quitas no es esto lo que querías tocar me ☻

kagome ☻ que ☻

kagome a quitarla iba de nuevo cuando

sesshoumaru ☻ no la quites (♥ ordeno ♥) ☻

kagome le dio miedo por la autoridad que se le hoyo en la vos . Dejo ahí su mano.

Cuando sesshoumaru se percato de que kagome no la iba a quitar. Aparto su mano (por que la tenia sobre la mano de ella para que se la siguiera moviendo su miembro de arriba a bajo) y la puso en el rostro de ella asombrado (♥por lo que había dicho el♥).e iba deslizándose poco a poco asta posarse en la nuca .la jalo tan fuerte para poder darle un beso en los rojos labios de kagome .que casi se cae encima de el por el jalón que le propicio.

kagome se había quedado quieta por miedo y tan bien por que cada ves que sesshoumaru se le iba acercando mas y mas para darle el beso mira mas de cerca el rostro de el y le parecía guapo , divino .

Por que su rostro lo tenia iluminado por la sonrisa que tenían sus labios que a la vez se le miraban apetecibles y lindo sesshoumaru había embelesado completamente a kagome .

Cuando sintió los labios de el pensó que iba hacer rudo pero le dio un tierno beso que la dejo anonadada. Al principio se lo dio tierno con dulzura pero después se torno un poco exigente y salvaje que le dio miedo. El al percibir eso la soltó poco a poco

Cuado la soltó del beso le lamió los labios, luego el cachete ;seguido de las manos para después posar su lengua sobre el cuello y de ultimo termino otra vez en los labios de ella para volvérselos a lamer (lo que el quería y estaba asiendo era saborearla poco a poco disfrutar su sabor y alabes darle una pequeñas lamidas a la mujer que será de el)

Cuando le lamió los labios por última vez le dijo

Sesshoumaru ☻ que rica sabes mmmmmm. Sabía que eras así ☻

Esas palabras confundieron a kagome . Salio de su transe cuando oyo que alguien se acercaba.

Era inuyasha que se sentía desesperado, frustrado por kagome no sabia que hacer por lo que dijo ella. Así que decidió dirigirse a la aldea de la anciana kaede( ♥y da la casualidad que a garo el camino de kagome sin querer♥)

Cuando el se dirigía para la aldea sintió el aroma de kagome y de alguien mas. Se puso helado del miedo por pensar que algo le podía pasar a kagome .

Cuando se acerco mas y mas se quedo enojado por la escena que estaba contemplando y que no podía creer si se lo contaran (♥por que sesschoumaru no le había quitado la mano de su nuca y kagome seguía sosteniéndole su miembro erecto♥) inuyasha se enojo tanto que

Saco su espada y le grito a sesshoumaru

Inuyasha ☻aleja tus sucias manos de ella ☻

Cuando dijo eso se abalanzo hacia sechiumaru para darle un golpe con su espada cuando de repente se hoyo un osuwari.

Cuando kagome sedio cuenta de las intenciones de inuyasha no tubo mas remidió de darle un osuwari para que se estuviera quieto.

Ella sabia muy bien que inuyasha no iba a entender con palabras que sesshoumaru estaba herido y mucho menos la escena que vio.

Se notaba que inuyasha estaba enojado pero a ella ya no le importaba .Ya había tomado su decisión por lo que había observado anoche y no hay vuelta de hoja .por haberle destrozado su corazón.

Además inuyasha ya sabia con quien quedarse no tenía por que sentir celos se dijo ella.

Kagome (lo que pasa es que todavía me cree de su pertenencia. pues esta equivocado)

Kagome ☻ no lo hagas no ves que esta herido ☻

Inuyasha ☻ por que lo defiendes ☻

Kagome ☻ no es que lo defienda esta herido que no entiendes ☻

Inuyasha ☻ pero te tenia a garrada de la nuca yo se que te iba a atacar. Ese monustro odia halos humanos y tú lo sabes bien ☻

kagome pensó que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto pero no pudo evitarlo ya que se encontraba embelesada por sesshoumaru . Es cierto que fue un poco atrevido pero mas fue ella pensó.

Cuando inuyasha observo donde es que se encontraba la mano de kagome se enojo mas

Inuyasha ☻ kagome me puedes explicar por que tienes tu mano ahí ☻

Kagome que ☻

Inuyasha ☻ mira ☻

Cuando kagome observo que inuyasha vio donde tenia su mano se puso tan nerviosa que sin querer le apretó el miembro a sesshoumaru dándole una rica y placentera sensación. Cuando ella observo que sesshoumaru tembló por la excitación que le produjo ese apretón quito su mano tan rápido como pudo y se puso roja de la vergüenza por la sonrisa burlona de sesshoumaru y por que inuyasha la vio en ese penoso estado.

Cuando sesshoumaru vio lo roja que se puso kagome y lo enojado que estaba inuyasha dijo

Sesshoumaru ☻ que pasa inuyacha que acaso no confías en tu mujer ☻

Kagome ☻no soy mujer ni de el, ni de nadie ☻

Cuando kagome dijo eso se aparto de el. A sesshoumaru no le gusto para nada lo que había oído de ella.

Sesshoumaru (que acaso kagome no a estado lo suficiente en esta época para saber que cuando un youkai besa a una hembra es por que ya la a elegido como su mujer .Pero si no lo sabe yo se lo are saber)

Sesshoumaru ☻ en tonses serás mi mujer ☻

Kagome ☻ que ☻

No pudo decir nada más por que quedo pasmada por lo que había oído

Kagome (que le pasa a este youkai que no acaso la detestaba, que no supuestamente odiaba a todos los humanos. y de repente dice eso

Inuyasha al oír eso sale en defensa de kagome (♥ya que el pensaba que ella le pertenecía por el tiempo que han pasado juntos ♥)

Inuyasha ☻ nunca escúchalo bien nunca será tu mujer. Ella es mía ☻

Kagome al oír eso reacciono

kagome ☻ queeeeeee estas loco tu también que no as oído bien lo que dije .Además tu ya tienes a kikyuo ☻

Inuyasha ☻ de que hablas ☻

Kagome ☻ no te acuerdas que ase poco te dije que te vi con kikyuo ayer en la noche ☻

inuyasha ☻y que con eso ☻

Kagome ☻ que te vi cuando la hacías tu mujer ☻

inuyasha pensó que solo lo había visto platicar con kikyuo pero se equivoco por que ella lo había visto convertirla en su mujer. Esta ves se sintió mas afligido de lo que estaba por que sabia que hoy si la perdería.

Sessehoumaru se dio cuenta que kagome en estos momentos sentía por inuyasha rencor,

Des precio, e incluso odio. Eso para el le convenía mucho por que así podía entrar a su corazón, su cuerpo y no salir jamás. No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

Sesshoumaru se levanto y se disponía a marcharse por que no quería participar en peleas ajenas .especialmente las de su hermano. Además sabia que al final el iba a ganar.

Cuando ya se había levantado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró a la par de kagome y le dio un rápido beso. Cuando se le aparto se le quedo observando posesivamente

Sesshoumaru ☻ es cierto que no sos mujer de nadie ☻

kagome solo asintió como un robot sin saber por que

Sesshoumaru ☻ entonces como dije antes. Serás mi mujer quieras o no tu o el ☻

Al terminar de decir eso dio una lamida a los labios de kagome que le habían quedado abiertos por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de el.

Luego el se distancio poco a poco. inuyasha y kagome solo pudieron observar alejarse por que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos creer lo que el acababa de decir.

Notas de la autora:

Les agradezco sus comentario y opiniones acerca de mi fic y me gustaría que me escribieran sobre que opinan de este nuevo capitulo si les gustaría que le siguiera

Esperare sus **reviews** gracias por leer mi 2 fic especial mente a

Dreams kokoro , Goshi , Han – ko , Ai – chan4 , Papallona ,

Kansaki tama , watty , lucy and malfoy love forever ,

Selenne kiev , krolina – chan , marion – asakura , dark roses ofdeath

Pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todos .Chao cuídense mucho me dio un gusto saludarlos y escribir para ustedes espero que lean mi tercer fic **uramuohsses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Hola a todos Espero les guste este segundo capitulo les informo que sus **reviews** son muy importantes para mi espero que me los manden no importa si son buenos o malos de mi fic pero me gustaría saber su opinión y si quieren que le continué

☻ Cuando hablan los personajes

(☻) Pensamientos de los personajes

88888888888888888888888 cambio de escena

♥ Comentarios del escritor

Inuyasha iba a la par de kagome repitiéndole una y otra vez que le contara lo que había pasado con su hermano kagome término por fastidiarse y le propicio un osuwari

Inuyasha ☻ no hagas eso… por que lo haces… acaso te sientes culpable ☻

Kagome ☻ lo hice para que te callaras y dejaras de hablar locuras ☻

Cuando se levanto del suelo por el osuwari que le propicio kagome se le quedo viendo fijamente y serio

Inuyasha ☻ yo se que hiciste algo. Pero te perdono si tú me perdonas por lo de kikyou ☻

Kagome se enojo tanto que lo que le dijo casi se lo dijo gritando

Kagome ☻ no tengo por que disculparme o que me perdones por algo que no e hecho.

Y en cuanto lo de kikyou. No te perdonare nunca me oyes nunca. ☻

Se dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse a su casa le dijo que no la siguiera que la dejara hacer sus cosas de la escuela en Paz por que tenia unos exámenes muy importantes, cuando terminara lo de la escuela regresaría y así podrán hablar tranquilamente de lo que a pasado.

Le dijo también en modo de advertencia que si no le hacia caso y que si la seguía no iba regresar nunca.

Inuyasha la dejo marcharse por que no la quería perder. Y se dispuso mejor a buscar a su hermano para que le explicara que como era eso que había dicho que escogió a kagome como su mujer

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru se había dirigido hacia un lago para poder bajarse la calentura que kagome le había dejado

Sesshoumaru ☻ que me pasa por que solo pienso en esa mujer ☻

Cuando llego al lago se metio sin pensarlo dos veces. Se estuvo un buen rato hasta que se le bajara la calentura

sesshoumaru ( ☻ es como un extraño hechizo que me domina . será amor o magia negra que obsesión tengo sobre ella aunque quiera o no mi razón ; al oír su voz al tocar su piel siento algo y no puedo comprender que es . seria exquisito fundirme en su cuerpo que perfecta unión seria . que poder mas grande ejerce esta mujer sobre mi .Se a clavado en mi ser en mis pensamientos no se que hacer. ☻)

Cuando se termino de bañar se dijo así mismo que la única solución para que su alma su espíritu el completamente estuviera tranquilo tenia que poseer a kagome lo mas rápido posible

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome se había metido completamente al estudio por que quería pasar los exámenes no quería hacer cursos de verano.

Los días pasaron y pasaron. Kagome sintió esos días tan largos sin saber por que.

Estaba desesperada no aguantaba por regresarse al sengoku.

Kagome ☻ay no se que hacer ☻

Mama de kagome ☻ te pasa algo mi hija ☻

Kagome ☻ nada mama ☻

Mama de kagome ☻ tienes problemas otra vez con Inuyasha ☻

Kagome ☻ mama a el ni me lo nombres. No quiero saber nada de el. Lo que pasa es que me ha salido otro problemita y no se que hacer ☻

Mama de kagome ☻ me puedes contar si quieres hija ☻

Kagome no sabia que hacer no le quería mentir a su mama pero tampoco le podía contar lo que le ha pasado con sesshoumaru así que mejor le contó otro problema que tenia en el colegio

Kagome ☻no te preocupes mama son cosas del colegio. Pero como siempre yo las arreglare. Soy muy fuerte bien sabes ☻

Mama de kagome ☻ bueno hija como tu quieras. Pero ya sabes que cundo te surja un problema cuentas conmigo en todo ☻

Kagome ☻ gracias mama ☻

Kagome le agradeció en silencio a su madre por que no le siguió preguntando nada.

Se dirigió a su escuela para que así por fin hacer su último examen.

Se sentía contenta por eso y no sabía por que; pero talvez si lo sabía y no quería admitirlo solo se puso a reír en sus adentros.

Cuando llego al colegio sus amigas parecían muy interesadas en ella

Yuca ☻ que te pasa kagome has estado rara estos últimos días ☻

Ery ☻ si kagome has estado distraída. Y no nos haces caso

Kagome sabia que tenían razón. en los últimos días que a pasado en su casa , en el colegio solo a estado pensando y soñando en sesshoumaru en lo que dijo , en lo que izo .

Al principio no lo quería aceptar pero su corazón como siempre era traicionero y empezó a sentir algo por el.

Tal vez rencor por que el la quería tomar a la fuerza como su mujer y no preguntarle a ella que opinaba o algo. Pero a la vez eso le gustaba mejor dicho le encantaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en el sengoku que se hacia mas fuerte día a día y mas ruda a un que no lo de mostrara. Tal vez por eso quería un chico rudo a la par que la comprenda, la respete, la quiera, la proteja ya no quería a chicos débiles….

Kagome ☻ lo ciento chicas .lo que pasa es que e estado estudiando mas dé lo debido y me e distraído un poco discúlpenme ☻

Agradeció al cielo que tocaron la campana para entrar al colegio

Ery ☻ cuando salgamos del examen iremos a tomar unos refrescos para celebrar que ya terminaron ☻

Yuka ☻ si kagome .tu iras con nosotros ☻

Ayumi ☻ así nos cuentas como te va con tu chico ☻

Kagome se quedo pensando cual chico

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha no encontró a su hermano por ningún lado así que mejor se dirigió a la aldea a hablar con la anciana kaede

Inuyasha ☻ kaede anciana kaede ☻

Kaede ☻ que pasa Inuyasha te miro inquieto ☻

Inuyasha ☻ lo que pasa es que kagome me vio con kikyou. Y no quiere perdonarme ☻

Kaede ☻ es lógico Inuyasha una mujer cuando ama mucho y a dado todo lo que ella puede al hombre que ama no le perdonara nunca si comete un error que a ella le lastimara. Así como amamos también sacamos de nuestro corazón a las personas que nos traicionan y las olvidamos muy pronto ☻

Inuyasha ☻pero que puedo hacer debe haber algo que se pueda hacer ☻

Kaede ☻ tú la amas ☻

Inuyasha ☻ si pero ella me vio con kikyou en algo muy intimo y no se si me perdonara ☻

Kaede ☻ tienes que decidirte Inuyasha ☻

Inuyasha ☻ si ya lo hice me e decidido por kagome aun que lo haya decidido muy tarde y de este modo. Pero hay otro problema anciana aparte que kagome no me quiere perdonar☻

Kaede ☻ cual es Inuyasha ☻

Inuyasha le contó a la anciana lo que había pasado con kagome y sesshoumaru

Kaede ☻ tu hermano ya escogió a su mujer y no lo podrás evitar Inuyasha.

Cuando un youkai escoge a su mujer la va a defender a como de lugar y hará lo que sea para convertirla en suya tu mejor que nadie sabe eso ☻

Inuyasha ☻ eso lo evitare yo ☻

Kaede ☻ lo podrás hacer si kagome se resiste. Pero si ella accede no podrás hacer nada ☻

Inuyasha ☻ yo se que kagome no caerá en las garras de ese maldito ☻

Kaede ☻ Inuyasha por lo que me has contado kagome no te quiere perdonar por lo que has hecho con mi hermana ☻

Inuyasha ☻ y que con eso ☻

Kaede ☻ que no creo que te perdone y que tu hermano ya tiene mujer ☻

Inuyasha ☻ lo va hacer yo se que lo hará me a perdonado muchas cosas y en cuanto a mi hermano primero lo mato antes que kagome sea de el. Bueno anciana te dejo iré en el encuentro de kagome adiós ☻

Kaede ☻ Inuyasha necio solo comprende lo que es mejor para el ☻

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome se encuentra con sus amigas tomando unos refrescos pero en su mente solo se encuentra sesshoumaru como siempre.

Kagome (☻ me e enamorado otra vez eso no puede ser. amor e dicho no creo.

Sesshoumaru solo esta enamorado del mundo de el no creo que le interese. Además el odia A los humanos. Pero con lo que paso he pensado a dudar eso.

Lo único que se es que mi corazón ha vuelto a latir nuevamente y con más fuerza en estos días no e echo más que pensar y soñar con el ☻)

Yuka ☻ ves kagome as vuelto hacer lo mismo no nos haces caso y eso que terminaron los exámenes

Ayumi ☻ si kagome te vemos bien distraída y con un brillo nuevo que no se como explicártelo. Que te pasa nos contaras ☻

Kagome ☻ nada chicas no me pasa nada ☻

Ayumi ☻ entonces cuéntanos del chico que sigues enamorada de el Inuyasha creo que se llama ☻

Kagome ☻el ya no es mi enamorado. Además ya tiene a otra ☻

Ery ☻ aja entonces estas pensativa por lo que el te a echo ☻

Kagome ☻ no para nada ☻

Yuka ☻ entonces explica. Por que ese brillo solo te lo hemos visto unas ves. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que te habías enamorado de Inuyasha…… ☻

Ayumi ☻ no nos digas que te has vuelto a enamorar ☻

Kagome pensó en vos alta y sus amigas casi la descubren

Kagome ☻ enamorarme de el no creo el es bien raro y no se ☻

Ery ☻ aja lo sabíamos solo que lo queríamos afirmar con tigo. Dinos kagome quien es☻

Kagome ☻ hay chicas no es nada lo que pasa es que mi mama me regalo una bici para poder llegar temprano a clases ☻

Cuando dijo eso se arrepintió por la mentira que acababa de decirles a sus amigas pero no podía comentarles más

Ayumi ☻ y si te regalo bici por que no te viniste en ella ☻

Kagome ☻Es que mi abuelo me la esta arreglando por que souta la ocupo y se le callo la cadena. Discúlpenme chicas pero las tengo que dejar le dije a mi mama que la acompañaría al mercado a comprar lo del almuerzo .lo ciento mucho pero mañana las vera adiós.☻

Pero kagome había decidido volver al sengoku esa misma tarde

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru se había dirigido al poso por donde kagome se transportaba. Habían pasado seis días. No se aguantaba por verla

Se desesperaba por ella. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado esperando ser liberado.

La espero toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se dijo que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura pero no podía evitarlo.

Se había aburrido a marcharse iba cuando observo que el poso brillaba.

El corazón le empezó a latir nuevamente y empezaba a excitarse por que no aguantaba mas tenia que hacer suya a kagome.

♥cuando kagome salio del poso no sabia que tendría una agradable y excitante sorpresa ♥

No había ni terminado de salir del poso cuando sesshoumaru la agarro por la cintura y le dio un beso posesivo, desesperado como si fuera la ultima ves que estuviera con ella.

Estos últimos días para el eran una agonía por no poder verla, tocarla, sentirla.

Kagome no pudo reaccionar solamente se había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Sesshoumaru aprovecho metiendo su lengua en la delicada y húmeda boca de kagome para capturarla y unirla con la suya.

Kagome salio de la impresión .no creía que los sueños se hicieran realidad. Pero era cierto ha y se encontraba sesshoumaru besándola y ella no perdería la oportunidad.

Tímidamente le correspondió el beso poco a poco.

Cuando sesshoumaru sintió que le correspondía a su beso la abraso tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aliento.

Pero ese abraso le encanto a ella por que eso era lo que había esperado hace varios días.

Sesshoumaru la agarro con su brazo y la bajo con cuidado en el primer árbol que encontró.

No quería esperar mas la quería hacer suya; adentrarse en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Poseerla en estos precisos momentos, reclamarla como su mujer.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Les agradezco sus comentario y opiniones acerca de mi fic y me gustaría que me escribieran sobre que opinan de este nuevo capitulo si les gustaría que le continuara

Esperare sus **reviews** gracias por sus comentarios especialmente a

kansaki tama

Dark Roses Of Death

karolina-chan

Han-Ko

Watty

piri-chan.anti-kikio

marion-asakura

frikis-san

Chao cuídense mucho me dio un gusto saludarlos **uramuohsses**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Hola a todos Espero les guste este quinto capitulo a las personas que me escribieron en mi correo electrónico aquí les mando un pequeño adelanto de como será el encuentro de sesshoumaru y kagome . Y también como sesshoumaru le proporciona el primer orgasmo a kagome. Quisiera que me escribieran **reviews** para saber si les gusto o no, si lo quieren mas picante o poco y si lo consideran bueno, tambien les informo que sus **reviews** son muy importantes para mi espero que me los manden no importa si son buenos o malos de mi fic pero me gustaría saber su opinión

☻ Cuando hablan los personajes

☻ ( ) ☻ pensamiento de los personajes

♥ Comentarios de la escritora

888888 cambio de escena

Cuando sesshoumaru dejo a kagome en el árbol con sumo cuidado.

Se aparto un poco para observarla .pensó que se vei­a bellísima con el rostro entre sorpresa, asombro, miedoeintriga. Mezcla que a el le fascinaba.

Alargo su mano hacia la cara de kagome acariciándole el pómulo derecho, des pues su dedo índice toco sus labios.

Bajo poco a poco por su cuello hasta llegar al escote de la blusa .lo bajo lo suficiente para poder observar el arco de sus pechos.

Con el dedo de en medio toco el centro y el arco de los pechos de kagome .

sesshoumaru se sentía tan excitado que no aguanto mas . Se arrodillo enfrente de ella , se acerco a su cara con sumo cuidado hasta poder darle un tierno y delicado beso.

Ella no crei­a lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho por lo nerviosa que estaba.

sesshoumaru observo que el pecho de de kagome se agitaba y se movía mas rápido .

Decidió bajar su mano hasta las piernas de ella. le agradeció en sus adentros a ella por llevar esa falda tan corta; pero a la vez no le gustaba para nada que la llevara por que todos los hombres y los youkaile observarian sus piernas.

Empezó a tocar las pierna de kagome hasta adentrarseen sufalda .ella gemía de placer y todavía lohizo mas cuando sesshoumaru sin ninguna vergüenza poso su mano en el sexo de kagome .

Empezó a tocarla por enzima del bikini, cuando el sintió la humedad de ella por lo excitada que estaba . se decidió rasgarle el bikini con una de sus garras, lo partió por la mitad aventándolo a la par de la mochila de ella.

kagome se puso tan colorada de la vergüenza que serró sus piernas instintivamente .

A sesshoumaru no le gusto la reacción de ella pero le importo poco por que o las abría por las buenas, o las abría por las malas.

Empezó a besarle su cuello se Guido de sus pechos. Tampoco le gustaba para nada la intervención de la blusa de ella, a rasgarla iba cuando ella lo detuvo y le dijo que mejor se la quitari­a ella.

kagome no había terminado de quitarse la blusa cuando sesshoumaru la agarro del brazo y la puso de nuevo en el árbol .

De un solo le beso sus pechos, pasando su lengua por sus delicados pezones, que estaban tan hinchados por el placer que les estaban dando, esa boca ardiente de sesshoumaru .

El agarro uno de ellos con sus dientes, empezó a darles pequeñas mordidas luego a lamérselos y así sucesivamente.

kagome se sentía desfallecer de placer y abrió sus piernas por la excitación que tenia. sesshoumaru aprovecho la debilidad de ella y bajo su mano hasta el sexo de ella moviendo la mano de arriba a bajo sintiendo cada parte de su sexo . kagome solo podi­a gemir por tanta tortura exquisita de parte de el .

Mientras sesshoumaru tocaba el sexo de ella, también seguía dando le placer en sus pechos y de repente pensó que seria exquisito poder saborearla, no termino de pensar eso cuando empezó a bajar su cabeza hasta llegar a las piernas de kagome . Le subió su falda, acerco su cara hasta el sexo de ella. A el le encantaba el aroma que ella tenia en su piel olía como a flores silvestres se agacho y le dio una lamida rápida pero penetrante, le encanto el sabor que tenia ella tanto que empezó a lamer y lamer con gran afán y frenesí dándole pequeños mordiscos con sus colmillos kagome casi senti­a que se la iba a devorar.

sessoumaru con su mano le abrio mas los labios de su vagina para que tuviera mas absceso a ella y poder saborearla toda ♥ esta escena casi se miraba que sesshoumaru la estaba poseyendo con su lengua ♥

Los dedos de el no se quedaron quietos su dedo de en medio, empezó a masajear ese pequeño botón rojo e hinchado ♥ que observo cuando le abrió sus piernas ♥circularmente como vei­a que ella se movía de placer su dedo aumento el movimiento mientras que su lengua se introduci­a mas y mas en ella .

kagome no aguanto mas y empezó a retorcer se en la hierba ,sentía el vientre como si estuviera hinchado , y lo que tenia en su vagina era verdadero fuego que querría ser apagado . tenia además dolor en los ovarios por que se había excitado mucho, cada ves que ella sentía los espasmos de placer brincaba sesshoumaru le agarro las caderas para sujetarla y que no se moviera, la acodaba a su gusto para poder seguir lamiéndola.

Hasta que ella ya no aguanto, todo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar por la excitación. Se agarro de la cabeza a sesshoumaru metiéndole los dedos en su cabellera plateada y larga aferrándose a el como si en ese aferro le costara su vida.

Era el primer orgasmo de kagome tenia gracias a sesshoumaru♥ y le encanto desde luego.♥

Cuando ella acabo sus jugos salían amontones, el no desperdicio ni un poquito .el pene de el estaba tan pero tan hinchado por la excitación. El no aguanto mas, se levanto y miro la cara de placer que tenia ella se puso contento por que al parecer le había gustado lo que el le izo.

sesshoumaru se quedo impresionado, por que sin que ella hablara en su rostro se reflejaba que queri­a mas, le fascino eso de ellay claro que se lo iba a conceder .

Pero a pesar que sesshoumaru estaba tan excitado y emocionado sus instintos estaban en alerta. Por que sabia bien en el lugar donde estaban y se regaño en sus adentros por el lugar que escogio ya que no era bueno para lo que se disponi­a a hacer.

Y tuvo razón.

A lo lejos se oía que los arbustos se movían y empezó a sentir el aroma de su híbrido hermano.

Le paso una idea malévola por la cabeza.

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ ( me gustari­a que inuyasha viera a kagome en este estado ) ☻

Pero luego la desecho la idea por que sabia que se paleari­a con el y no le aria a kagome nada ya que se le pegaria a ella como un piojo molesto, y nunca la dejaria sola en lo que le queda de vida.

La excitación que tenia se le fue por lo enojado de pensar a inuyasha pegado a kagome vigilándola di­a y noche .se acomodo el cinturón ♥ ya que estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando hoyo el ruido de los arbustos ♥ le dijo a kagome que ese no era el momento ni el lugar, que tendría que esperar tres días mas para reclamarla como su mujer.

kagome no pudo hablar por lo excitada que estaba ya que todavía no le habi­a pasado el orgasmo que le propicio esa lengua excitante y esos divinos dedos , solo asintió como un robot .

sesshoumaru la levanto y la llevo al primer lago que en contro . el observo en su cara la frustración del placer . Cuando la de pocito en el lago observo que la cara de kagome se poni­a triste.

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ no te pongas triste are unos pequeños arreglos me tardare como te dije tres días, estos pequeños arreglos son para el bien de los dos, además los are por que quiero darte placeres infinitos e increíbles , y no quiero que nadie nos moleste cuando te haga mi mujer.tambien quiero tener los dos brazos para disfrutarte por completo. Cuando pase el tercer di­a te vendré a buscarte del todo, mientras tanto báñate y procura actuar normalmente, te veré luego. ☻

Dicho eso le dio un beso en la boca se Guido de una lamida. Luego puso su mano sobre el sexo de kagome y le dijo.

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ esto es mío recuerda lo muy bien ☻

Despues le agarro la mano de ella y la puso sobre el sexo de el

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ esto es tuyo no lo olvides ☻

kagome solo se quedo con la boca abierta por sentir otra vez el gran pene de sesshoumaru y se lamió los labios .

El solo sintió escalofríos portado el cuerpo por lo que ella acababa de hacer con su lengua pero no pudo hacer nada mas la abraso, le dio otro beso y la dejo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

inuyasha había llegado en el lugar donde percibió el olor de kagome y de alguien mas .

Cuando llego no había nadie solo observo una prenda blanca rasgada en dos partes y no sabia que era ♥ por como la habían dejado ♥ la óleo y sintió el olor de kagome seguido del olor de sesshoumaru , se enojo tanto consoló pensar que su hermano estaba cerca de su preciada kagome se le pusieron las orejas rojas de la cólera .

Se quedo quieto por que sintió que alo lejos venia un olor familiar y aserto era el olor de kagome salio en su búsqueda como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. Cuando llego vio que kagome se habi­a salido del lago y se que do quieto ante el desnudo tan bello de ella, ♥estaba de espalda.♥

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando kagome hoyo que alguien se acercaba se salio rápido del lago pero como no tenia su ropa decidió meterse al lago de nuevo para sacar su falda que se abia quedado adentro del lago , a hacerlo iba cuando sintió la presencia de inuyasha se dio vuelta, y lo encontré obserbandola . Se sentía avergonzada y con cólera que le propicio un Osuwari. Por atrevido

☻ kagome ☻ que haces ahí espiándome ☻

fue lo primero que se le ocurrio. Enojarse con el, por que si no lo hacia percibiria el que estaba nierviosa

☻ inuyasha ☻ no lo hacia te buscaba por que pensaba que estabas en peligro , ademas encontre este pequeño trapo ♥ que era su ropa interior ♥ rasgado a la par de tu mochila lo raro es que huele a ti y sesshoumaru .

kagome cuando se fijo en el pequeño trapo rasgado le dio gracias adiós que inuyasha no sabia que era, pero tambien se espanto cuando miro que inuyacha traia su camisa en la otra mano

☻ kagome ☻ ( con razón sesshoumaru queri­a que me bañara si no inuyasha iba a percibir el aroma de el en mi ) ☻

☻ kagome ☻ jaja que tonta fui lo abre olvidado cuando decidí­ venir a bañarme , bueno me tiras lacamisapara cambiarme yasi nos iremos , te puedes dar vuelta por favor inuyasha ☻

inuyasha lo hizo pero sin conformarse por la explicación que ella le dio

☻ inuyasha ☻ pero si saliste a darte un baño por que no te llevaste la mochila y dejas te tu camisa aya☻

☻ kagome ☻ por que mucho pesa además luego de haberme bañado iba a ir por ella y lo de la camisa unas ardillas traviesas se la llevaron ☻

☻ inuyasha ☻ pero por que tienen olor tuyo y de sesshoumaru ☻

le dijo con respecto al trapo lo de la camisa no le importo ♥ quetonto ♥

☻ kagome ☻ tal vez el paso por ahí y a garo ese pequeño trapo que se me callo y lo volvió a tirar ☻

☻ inuyasha ☻ mmmm ☻

☻ kagome ☻ bueno estoy lista vamonos ☻

dijo areglandose la falda aun mojada por que la tuvo que sacarla del lago

☻ inuyasha ☻ si vamonos ☻

pero kagome en todo el camino iba pensando en sesshoumaru en lo que le izo ,en lo que dijo , en como la toco y la acaricio , en como le izo sentir su primer orgasmo , en que era divino ,bello , encantador , amable una cualidad que no se la mostraba a nadie pero que a ella se la mostró ,poco pero se la mostró . No sabia bien si el podia ser mas amable, cariñoso, encantador y se le metio una curiosidad por saber , descubrir ,si es posible averiguar como era sesshomaru .continuara

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo discúlpenme por tardarme pero mi pequeño no me deja escribir por estar jugando con el mis mas sinceras disculpas aaaaa pero quisiera saber si les gusto y si quieren que cuando sesshoumaru posea o haga suya a kagome lo quieren mas picante o menos picantes por favor hagan me lo saber a través de sus **reviews** muchas gracias a las personas que vieron mi cuarto capitulo espero que lean este y me digan que les pareció.

P.D ME ENCANTA SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL **reviews** POR FA DEJENMELOS


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6**

Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capitulo mándenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto

☻ cuando hablan los personajes

888888888888 cambio de escena

♥ Comentarios míos

Sesshoumaru se sentía tan frustrado por lo que paso que se dijo que había otro motivo mas para matar a su hermano.

Se dirigió hacia un lago para poder quitarse la excitación que traía en sima y la rabia, pero fue inútil se le pasa un poco la excitación pero la rabia no, cuando se dirigía asía jaken y Rin se dijo así mismo que como podía hacer para conseguir un brazo que se pareciera al suyo.

☻ Sesshoumaru☻si me consigo un brazo de demonio o de cualquier animal kagome se asustaría y envés de darle placer le daría miedo y asco no se que hacer .además duraría muy poco el brazo, solamente que fuera un brazo poderoso duraría por lo menos un dia o medio día y yo qui ero disfrutar a kagome mas☻

Cambio de rumbo y mejor decidió ir hacia donde estaba el árbol sabio para preguntarle como podía hacer.

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻árbol sabio como puedo hacer para conseguir otro brazo igual que el mío y que se a poderoso que me dure para siempre o tan siquiera uno o dos días☻

☻ Árbol sabio☻ por que no te pones el que te cortaron☻

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻si eres tan sabio como dicen por que me haces esa pregunta si ya sabes la res puesta☻

☻ Árbol sabio☻ Respondeme si es que quieres que te ayude☻

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ como todos los brazos que me e puesto su destino será el mismo y no quiero que le pase lo mismo☻

☻ Árbol sabio ☻Bueno hay una manea para que no se te pudra como los otros y así poder usarlo☻

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻cual es esa forma☻

☻ Árbol sabio☻ con un fragmento de la perla de chicon☻

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ con un fragmento de la perla. Si me acuerdo que ese naraku me dio uno pero ese fragmento por poco me devora a mí también☻

☻ Árbol sabio ☻ese fragmento estaba envenenado .consíguete uno que no aiga sido tocado o contaminado por naraku☻

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ y donde lo consigo☻

☻ Árbol sabio☻ no te preocupes por eso el ira asía ti☻

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ no se lo que dices pero es perare☻

Esta ves sesshoumaru agarro dirección a donde estaba jaken y Rin

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome y Inuyasha habían llegado donde sus amigos

☻ Shippo☻ Hola kagome☻

Kagome como venia distraída no escucho al pequeño shippo

☻ Shippo ☻kagome que tienes☻

Kagome se sentó sin decir nada, shippo se le coloco en su regazo

☻ Shippo ☻kagome que te pasa es que acaso no me escuchas☻

Kagome salio de su distracción, cuando sintió al pequeño shippo que le agarraba las manos

☻ Kagome☻ Hay shippo lo ciento es que venia pensando en los exámenes que tuve☻

☻ Shippo☻ Debieron ser muy difíciles para que te quedaras pensativa, bueno te perdono, me trajiste algo☻

☻ Kagome☻ Claro shippo te traje unas golosinas☻

En toda la tarde que restaba kagome disimulo lo que le había pasado con sesshoumaru y se dedico a buscar los otros fragmentos con sus amigos

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

☻ Jaken☻ amo por fin llega nos adelantamos para venir en su encuentro☻

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ te dije que te quedaras en el castillo☻

☻ Jaken ☻si amo lo ciento pero como ya terminamos los arreglos decidí venir a buscarlo por si acaso necesitaba algo☻

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻Si tienes razón necesito algo, quiero que me traigas mi brazo el que me corto Inuyasha, tráemelo lo mas rápido que puedas☻

☻ Jaken☻ Si amo☻

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ Rin andando iremos al castillo haber como quedo☻

☻ Rin☻ si señor sesshoumaru, que do bien bonito por que yo ayude mucho☻

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻Eso veremos☻

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Al caer la noche kagome y sus amigos estaban cansados ,se iban a acostar pero de repente kagome siente la presencia de un fragmento y le dice a sus amigos hacia que dirección .todos se dirigen hacia el lugar donde kagome siente la presencia del fragmento.

Se trataba de una pequeña aldea que tenia muchos hoyos inmensos ninguno de los aldeanos estaba

☻ Kagome ☻ay alguien aquí☻

☻ Aldeano 1☻ Cállate niña no ves que llamaras la atención del mounstro☻

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia donde salio la voz del aldeano, su sorpresa fue que todos incluyendo niños y mujeres se encontraban en los árboles.

Estaba muy oscuro y apenas podían distinguir a la gente

☻ Inuyasha ☻que asen aya arriba☻

☻ Aldeano 2☻ Hay un mounstro parecido a un topo que esta haciendo esos hoyos, el humanó que cae ahí se lo devora☻

Kagome se adelanto para verificar donde se encontraba el trozo de la perla, pero no se fijo que la tierra estaba floja ♥ya que el topo aflojaba la tierra para que la gente cayera en uno de los hoyos y comérselos♥ callo en uno de los hoyos que había fabricado el topo , se dio un golpe tan fuerte al caer que quedo quieta por unos momentos y para su mala suerte callo en uno de sus tobillos dándose un desguince

☻ Kagome ☻hayyyy. Eso dolió☻

☻ Inuyasha, sango, mirocu.hippo ☻estas bien kagome☻

☻ Kagome ☻si muchas gracias☻

Cuando apoyo su pie para pararse sintió un dolor tan intenso que volvió a caerse , de repente la tierra empezó a temblar donde se encontraba kagome , enfrente de ella empezó a abrirse un orificio grande , kagome en sus adentros sin tío mas cerca el fragmento de la perla

☻ Kagome ☻inuyasha se acerca el fragmento☻

☻ Aldeano 1 ☻se la va a comer el topo☻

☻ Inuyasha☻ ja eso si lo permito yo☻

Kagome se quedo con un pánico intenso cuando observo salir del orificio en frente de ella el topo gigante con sus mandíbulas abiertas dispuesto a devorársela. Inuyasha cuando percibió al topo saco su espada y la ajito dirigiéndole al topo un viento cortante. Destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

☻ Inuyasha ☻te encuentras bien kagome☻

☻ Kagome ☻no me puedo apoyar en mi pie☻

Inuyasha la agarro en brazos sacándola del hoyo en que se encontraba. Cuando la iba a depositar kagome intento apoyarse en el pie lastimado pero no pudo, a caerse iba de nuevo cuando decidió agarrara con mas fuerza de inuyacha casi abrazándolo, inuyacha se puso tan rojo por el abraso de ella

☻ Inuyasha☻ kagome aquí no por que no aguardas a que estemos solo☻

☻ Kagome☻ No seas tonto que no ves que me e dado un desguince en pie☻

El pie de ella se iba inflamando poco a poco hasta ponérsele morado ella no aguantaba el dolor .todos se dirigieron hacia la anciana kaede por que no sabían que hacer. Cuando llegaron la anciana no sabia si era fractura o desgarre por que kagome le dolía como si fuera fractura solamente le puso unas hojas según ella para que le baje la inflamación, dijo que al día siguiente ella se encontraría mejor .pero estaba equivocada por que kagome paso la noche mas terrible que puedan imaginar no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche por el dolor que le causaba el tobillo, decidió mejor dirigirse hacía su casa para que la revisara un medico

(Día 1)

☻ Inuyasha ☻que otra vez si acabas de regresar☻

☻ Kagome ☻que no ves que me encuentro mal no seas egoísta has me el favor de llevarme a casa que quiero que me mire un doctore☻

☻ Inuyasha☻ esta bien☻

inuyacha a garro a kagome en brazos dirigiéndose asta la época de ella .cuando la mama de kagome se fijo que inuyacha la llevaba en brazos y que ella no podía apoyarse se asusto mucho

☻ mama de kagome☻ Que te sucede hija☻

☻ Kagome ☻no se mama pero me duele mucho el tobillo☻

☻ Inuyasha ☻se callo en un hoyo y al parecer callo encima de su tobillo☻

☻ mama de kagome☻ Llamare al doctor☻

En quince minutos llego el doctor y miro a kagome se tardo una horra completa , inuyacha ya no se aguantaba por ver como se encontraba kagome y decidió entrar , pero en ese momento el doctor salio, informándoles a todos que es un doblamiento en el tobillo de segundo grado , por que ella se apoyo en el forzándolo a un mas

☻ Doctor ☻tendrá que permanecer en cama un mes y medio pero si ella ase caso y solo pasa recostada sin nada de esfuerzo en un mes estará currada☻

Cuando kagome hoyo eso se puso triste por que faltaban dos días parra que sesshomaru fuera a buscarla de repente se regaño por lo que estaba pensando.

☺ Kagome☻ Ya oíste inuyacha así que regresare al sengoku e informarles a todos que dentro de un mes llego por que guardare mucho reposo para estar en poco tiempo bien

☻ Inuyasha ☻pero por que no te regresas con migo y yo te cuidare☻

☺ Kagome☻ que no has oído al medico, además eso es mentira haya no estaré quieta por los mounstro así que mejor me quedo aquí y tu no me cuidarás debidamente imaginate que quiera algo en la noche, se que tu como sales hadar paseos no estarás ahí para cuidarme☻

Inuyasha no dijo nada por que sabia muy el significado de esa indirecta de ella

☻ Inuyasha ☻que cambiada estas pero bueno te vendré a visitar☻

☺ Kagome☻ en la noche por favor☻

☻ Inuyasha ☻esta bien adiós☻

Inuyasha se fue no muy contento con lo que hoyo pero ni modo no podía hacer nada se dirigió a su época para informarle halos otros lo que le dijo el medico. Se pusieron muy tristes por que no podrán ver a kagome dentro de un mes

☺ Sango ☻espero que se encuentre bien☻

☻ Miroku ☻la señorita kagome es muy fuerte se pondrá muy bien

☺ Shippo ☻Pobre kagome inuyasha espero que me llevas a verla☻

☻ Inuyasha ☻aja☻

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru había llegado al castillo con Rin le pareció un poco los arreglos se dijo que de lo demás se encargue la servidumbre, le dio unas pequeñas instrucciones a los sirvientes leales que siempre a tenido

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻Rin quédate aquí supervisando todo yo iré a dar una vuelta halos alrededores para ver como se encuentra todo☻

☻ Rin ☻Si señor sesshoumaru☻

sesshoumaru se fue hadar una vuelta por todo sus dominios haber si no había algo fuera de lo común ya que se dijo que su mujer viviría en su castillo sin problema alguno ♥ ya saben quien es ♥ bueno cuando termino de inspeccionar

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ el campo de energía que ponga esta ves será más fuerte ya que no quiero que nadie halle este castillo para dejar a mí mujer segura

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

kagome se encontraba en su recamara quería descansar ya que se sentía agotada tanto física como emocionalmente el dolor de la pierna le había pasado un rato por que el doctor le dio unos calmantes diciéndole que cuando le doliera celos tomara para que se le calmara el dolor y así fuera pasando los días sin dolor . ella se quería dormir pero no podía por que cada ves que serraba sus ojos solo pensaba en sesshoumaru , estabes no tenia distracción alguna se encontraba en su cama sola , las pastillas eran muy fuertes y la hacían dormirse , en peso a soñar y a repasar todo lo que paso con sesshuomaru desde que bajo del poso , su mano acariciando su cuerpo tocándola toda , no dejando ni un centímetro de desnudes , esa lengua pasándola por sus delicados pezones , bajándola poco a poco excitándola asta los limites hasta no poder aguantar mas, mira como el baja su cabeza hasta sus piernas para poder posar su lengua en……

RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN se oye el despertador.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Casi era el alba cuando sechoumaru había terminado de inspeccionar los alrededores de su castillo se disponía a regresar con Rin haber como habían dejado el castillo cuando un mounstro de tamaño impresionante paso por ahí, se dirigía hacia donde estaba inuyasha y kagome quería robarles los fragmentos para hacerse mas poderoso y por desgracia de el se encontró o mejor dicho se tropezó con sechoumaru

☺ Mounstro☻ quitate de mi camino☻

Sesshoumaru ☻solo se le quedo observando sin moverse☻

☻ Mounstro☻ que te quites te digo☻

El mounstro le dio un golpe con su cola sesshoumaru solo salto y se puso en su cola despaldas de el con sus garras le dio un solo golpe despedazándolo por completo, se dio media vuelta para irse a su castillo cuando noto que caía una cosa brillante de el cielo junto con los restos del mounstro, era uno de los fragmentos de shikon extendió su mano y lo agarro, se puso a reír por las ironías del destino, su destino ya estaba decidido junto con su amada. Lo agarro pensando en kagome

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻Cuanto la extraño, espero que jaken vuelva pronto con mi brazo, aun faltan 2 días para que la valla a buscar☻

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(2° día)

RINRINRINRINRINRINRINRINRIRNIRNRIRN...

Se oía alo lejos el despertador, kagome no muy contenta se levanto ya que estaba apunto de sentir en el sueño lo que vivió en carne propia con sesshoumaru, no pudo terminar de pensar cuando su madre toco a la puerta

☻ mama de kagome ☻hija puedo pasar☻

☻ Kagome☻ Si madre pasa☻

La mama de kagome entro en su cuarto con una bandeja de desayuno para ella

☻ Kagome☻ Gracias mama no era necesario iba a bajar dentro de unos 5 minutos para ir al comedor☻

☻ mama de kagome☻ nada de eso hija el doctor dijo descanso, así que tienes que descansar no te estarás moviendo para nada solo lo necesario me oíste si no, no te recuperaras y no regresaras con tus amigos hazlo por ellos si hija☻

☻ Kagome ☻si mama tienes razón☻

Kagome paso el día en su cuarto aburrida perro gracias a su hermano llegaron sus amigas a verla

☻ Ayumí ☻Que te paso kagome☻

☻ Yuka ☻Nos tenías preocupadas, tu hermano nos dijo que estabas en casa con una fractura☻

☻ Kagome ☻Hay ese souta no lo que pasa es que me caí en un hueco i no me fije causando me un pequeño doblan no es nada el doctor me dijo que tenia que pasar en cama para recuperarme☻

☻ Ery ☻Pobre kagome no sales de una para meterte en otra bueno aquí estamos para que te pongas al tanto de los estudios y que no te atrases con la clases.☻

☻ yuka.☻ si kagome vendremos todos los días en la tarde después de clases ara poder ayudarte a estudiar ,menos mal que fue doblón y no una de esas enfermedades que se pasan de las que siempre tienes☻

☻ Kagome ☻jaja si tienes razón☻

Kagome le dio pena por el comentario de su amiga pero gracias a su abuelo y souta puede faltar a la escuela por las enfermedades que inventan. Paso la tarde con sus amigas estudiando, bromeando que no se acordó de nada.

Callo la noche y kagome se disponía a dormir cuando hoyo afuera de su ventana que algo se movía no se asusto para nada por que ya sabía de quien se trataba

☻ Inuyasha ☻como estas kagome☻

☻ Kagome ☻bien gracias como estas todos por halla☻

☻ Inuyasha☻ bien extrañándote shippo te manda estas flores☻

☻ Kagome☻ muchas gracias que lindo, bueno inuyacha te dejo por que tengo mucho sueño las pastillas me causan ese efecto cuídate mucho y le das saludes a todos por cierto en esa silla es tan algunas cosas que quiero que le lleves a todos mi mama me izo el favor de en apagarlas se las llevas por favor☻

☻ Inuyasha☻ si☻

☻ Kagome☻ gracias☻

☻ Inuyasha☻ kagome tenemos una conversación pendiente☻

☻ Kagome ☻otro día será☻

☻ Inuyasha ☻kagome, kagome,☻

☻ Kagome☻ mmmmm☻

Solamente dijo eso y se quedo profundamente dormida, inuyacha se le acerco para darle un beso ligero en la boca se quedo un rato observándola

☻ Inuyasha☻ recuperare pronto por que me ases falta☻

Dicho eso se fue

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaken había regresado bien tarde con el brazo de sesshoumaru, el le propicio un golpe en la cabeza porque se tardo mucho

☺ Jaken ☻amo es que me costo mucho encontrarlo por que estaba enterrado muy hondo lo tuve que lavar para que se viera bonito ya que se miraba muy mal y percudido☻

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ lo bueno es que lo tengo en mi poder☻

Se lo coloco con el pedazo de la perla que dando adherido a el y como por arte de magia el brazo quedo como si nunca lo hubieran apartado de su dueño

☻ Sesshoumaru☻ con este brazo podré matar a inuyasha pero lo mejor de todo es que kagome será mía sin que nadie se interponga☻

☻ Jaken☻ que dijo amo☻

☻sesshoumaru ☻tengo otra misión para ti quiero que averigües donde esta inuyasha ysus amigos especial mente kagome☻

☻ Jaken ☻amo para que quiere saber eso☻

☻ Sesshoumaru ☻tu hazlo y cállate pero hazlo en silencio que no se den cuenta que los persigues y hazlo rápido te doy hasta mañana en la madrugada☻

☻ Jaken ☻si amo no lo decepcionare☻

Jaken se fue y sesshoumaru se quedo pensando en kagome, en como la aria gozar y disfrutar, también le encantaría el verla retorcerse de pasión y pidiéndole más y más, una sonrisa picara salio de los labios haciéndolo ver más lindo de lo que es

Continuara….

Me hicieron un comentario que quisieran que matara a inuyasha o que kikyuo se lo lleve al infierno que opinan de eso escriban me para saber si. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Disculpen la tardanza pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo lo pondré mas rápido Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capitulo mándenme sus **reviews** para saber si les gusto

☻ Cuando hablan los personajes

☻ ( ) ☻ Pensamientos de los personajes

(♥) Comentarios del escritor

88888888888888888888888 cambio de escena

Sesshoumaru ☻ por que estoy tan desesperado por poseerla, por todos los demonios no e podido quitar de mi mente su olor, su sabor, sus expresiones, su cuerpo ☻

Sesshoumaru ☻ (jamás podré estar tranquilo por culpa de ella tengo que poseerla ¿si lo hago, se me calmara esta sed que tengo por ella? no, no lo creo tiene que ser mi mujer a como de lugar) ☻

(Día 3)

Pero muy lejos de ahí kagome sentía lo mismo que el sentía por ella, empezo a soñar con sesshoumaru mas de la cuenta de lo que le sucedio.

(Sueño)

Sesshoumaru ☻ que hermosa eres kagome ☻

Empezó a quitarle su blusa dejando al aire libre sus pechos redondos y duros por la excitación, sesshoumaru bajo su cabeza hacía ellos dándole un delicado y tierno beso a cada uno.

Después le quito la falda de un solo, dejando por completo su desnudes a la vista de el, ella miraba como sesshoumaru regocijaba su mirada con la desnudes de ella y hasta percibió en su mirada un brillo inexplicable.

la agarro con su brazo y la acostó en la hierba con sumo cuidado , empezó a besarle los ojos luego los brazos poco a poco se separo de ella y empezó a quitarse el cinturón cuando se acerco de nuevo a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla , se acerco a su oreja diciéndole pero a la ves quitándose mas las prendas de vestir

Sesshoumaru ☻ quiero que seas mi mujer , la madre de mis hijos y que estés con migo para siempre .☻

Eso le sonó a kagome como un eco en la cabeza despertándola extrepitosamente.

Kagome ☻ la madre de sus hijos no eso no puede ser además fue un sueño y los sueños no se cumplen ☻

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pero kagome no estaba tan equivocada en lo que soñaba sesshoumaru estaba ansioso, desesperado, por poseerla por hacerla de el, cuando el descansaba solo pensaba en ello, ah hora mas que nunca que a recuperado su brazo. Jaken llego en la madrugada como se lo ordeno sesshoumaru

jaken ☻ amo donde esta ☻

Sesshoumaru ☻ aquí ☻

Estaba sentado en una silla en su cuarto meditando y recordando paso a paso del ritual que se debe de hacer para con la mujer que escoja y que pase el resto de su vida con el (♥ y como ya escogió a su mujer solo falta el ritual para que sea dueño y amo de ella ♥)

jaken ☻ amo ya averigüe todo solo que me costo un poquito ☻

Sesshoumaru ☻ dime ☻

jaken ☻ bueno amo lo primero que me entere por medio de un insecto que envié, Que Inuyasha no se encuentra con ellos por que andaba viendo a kagome en su época ☻

Sesshoumaru ☻ que ☻

jaken ☻ de ahí no me pude enterar mas por que mataron al insecto ☻

Sesshoumaru lo miro amenazante

jaken ☻ no amo espere falta ☻

Sesshoumaru ☻ te escucho ☻

jaken ☻ después mande a una ardía que estuviera atenta en el árbol donde ellos estuvieron hablando, en ese momento llego el odioso de Inuyasha, comentándoles que kagome les mandaba unos regalos y que lastima que dentro de un mes iba a regresar ☻

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso se levanto rápido y agarro a jaken del cuello

Sesshoumaru ☻ que dices ☻

Le dijo casi con furia

jaken ☻ espere amo me esta... Asfixiando... así... No... , le... puedo... contar... Nada ☻

Sesshoumaru lo soltó para que continuara

jaken ☻ bueno amo como seguía, ella regresaría dentro de un mes por que se doblo el tobillo ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ averiguaste como se lo doblo ☻

jaken ☻ callo en un agujero que había hecho un topo gigante y se lo doblo ☻

sehoumaru ☻ pero con un doblón no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en su época ☻

jaken ☻ lo que pasa es que como se paro en el momento que se lo doblo se lastimo mas el tobillo ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ bueno después de todo solo se lastimo el tobillo lo demás quedo intacto verdad☻

jaken ☻ no le entiendo amo ☻

sesshoumaru ☻que no se quebró ningún hueso de su cuerpo o se doblo algo mas ☻

jaken ☻ no amo solo el tobillo, Pero amo le puedo preguntar para que todo esto ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ el que ☻

jaken ☻ el querer saber donde esta esa humana ☻

Sesshoumaru solo se quedo cayado, pensativo y decidió que después de todo , se iban a enterar cuando la llevara a vivir allí

sesshoumaru ☻ Llama a Rin y a todos los sirvientes ☻

jaken ☻ para que amo ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ tú hazlo ☻

jaken ☻si amo ☻

Cuando todos estaban reunidos se preguntaron entre si, que era lo que quería el lord sesshoumaru con tanta urgencia de seguro seria importante para que los reuniera

sesshoumaru ☻ les informo, que este día traeré a la futura dueña del castillo ☻

jaken ☻ que amo, no le entiendo ☻

Rin y los sirvientes tampoco le entendían

sesshoumaru ☻ que ya escogí a mi mujer ósea dueña de todo esto , deberán tratarla con respeto ya que será mi leidy , quien no lo haga téngalo por seguro que morirá entre mis garras ☻

Los sirvientes no dijeron nada , pero se notaba que algunos estaban contentos por que con la nueva leidy el lord no será tan enojado o serio, otros no les importó por que su único fin era obedecer

Rin ☻ que bueno señor sesshoumaru tendré una amiga con quien hablar y jugar ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ retírense todos, menos tu, monje ☻

Le dijo a un sirviente que tenia que era mitad humano y mitad demonio.Era conocido como Life el monje que curaba a los demonios y humanos

(♥ El padre de sesshoumaru le había salvado la vida y quedo eternamente agradecido, a si que le dijo al padre de sesshoumaru que quería ayudarle en todo lo que fuera y como el tenia a su familia decidió que se quedara en el castillo por cualquier inconveniente que hubiera, cuando el padre de sesshoumaru murió el quedo a los servicios de sesshoumaru, por que le prometió al padre de el que cuidaría de su descendencia hasta la ultima que hubiera ♥)

sesshoumaru ☻ tu monje quiero que me hagas una pócima para quitar el doblón o el quebramiento de un tobillo ☻

Monje life ☻ por que mejor no le hago una pócima para que quien sea que la ocupe se recupere mas pronto ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ en cuantos días ☻

Monje life ☻ en unos 2 o 5 días se recuperara y no tendrá dolor alguno pero eso si no tiene que apoyar el pie solo reposo pra que se recupere mas rapido, es lo mucho que puedo hacer ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ no es mucho pero esta bien hazlo ☻

Luego de que el sacerdote se retirara entro nuevamente Jaken y le pregunto

jaken ☻ amo no me diga que la mujer que escogió es Kagome la mujer de su hermano ☻

Sesshoumaru le propicio un golpe en la cabeza por haber dicho eso

sesshoumaru ☻ ella no es mujer de el, a si que no vuelvas a decir eso, ella será mi mujer ya lo eh decidido ☻

Jaquen vio tan enojado a sesshoumaru que le dio miedo por que pensó que lo iba a matar por lo que le dijo

jaken ☻ lo que usted diga amo bonito ☻

sesshoumaru ☻ retirate que quiero pensar como haré para traerla ☻

jaken ☻si amo ☻

sesshoumaru no sabia que hacer para traer a kagome, solo sabia que había un poso que la traspasaba a su época y que la avía visto salir y entrar varias veces , si entraba ahí no sabia donde buscarla , no es que tuviera miedo en lo absoluto, lo que si estaba era desconcertado

sesshoumaru ☻pero no importa me guiare por mi olfato, su olor lo tengo tan grabado en mi mente como en mi ser, es como un puñal que se a enterrado en mi cuerpo directo a mi corazón y se hunde mas y mas , ese dolor me desespera, me carcome las entrañas y quiere ser liberado para atrapar para siempre a la persona que a clavado ese puñal en mi ☻

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Después que kagome se despertó le dijo a su madre que pasara, ella llevaba el desayunó como de costumbre desde que se lastimo.

Su madre le comentaba que estaba feliz de tenerla en casa, pero kagome no la escuchaba por que su mente solo repasaba las palabras que sesshoumaru le dijo en el sueño, al instante de pensar eso lo desecho de su mente por que sabia que solo era un sueño pero la dejo inquieta por que lo sintio muy real.

En la tarde cuando estaba con sus amigas

kagome ☻( que bueno seria pasar unas vacaciones lejos de todo de la escuela , de Inuyasha y de este aburrimiento tan agobiante que no aguanto mas )☻

Ella estaba acostumbrada a caminar, a combatir moustros pero esto no lo aguantaba estar acostada sin ninguna actividad por hacer.

Al final de la tarde cuando se despidió de sus amigas se puso de acuerdo con ellas de pasar unos cuantos días en la casa de su tía que vivía lejos de la ciudad en un bosque, enfrente de un hermoso lago.

Le dijo a su madre lo que planeaba hacer con sus amigas y se puso de acuerdo con ella para que le ayudara a empacar, la mama de kagome acepto por que no la quería ver triste, desde que se lastimo solo pasaba callada y pensativa.

Mientras la mama de kagome hacía los arreglos necesarios kagome le escribía una carta a sus amigos diciéndole que los extrañaba y le gustaría que la fueran a visitar después de sus vacaciones con sus amigas etc.etc.etc.

Cuando inuyacha llego para visitarla como de costumbre ella le informo que estaría afuera de casa unos 10 días (♥ pero solo iba a estar 5 lo que pasa es que no lo quería ver y le dijo esa mentira♥) a el no le gusto la decisión que havía tomado kagome (♥pero a ella no le importo si le gustaba o no su idea♥)

Inuyasha ☻ pero no te veré 10 días oyes eso kagome 10 días ☻

Kagome ☻ lo hago por que me aburro aquí ☻

Inuyasha ☻ yo te puedo hacer compañía todos los días si quieres ☻

Kagome ☻ no tu debes buscar los otros fragmentos no perder el tiempo además nos hacen falta poco comprendes ☻

Inuyasha ☻ para mi no es una perdida de tiempo estar contigo kagome ☻

Kagome ignoro ese comentario por que todavía estaba enojada con el

Kagome ☻ me disculpas con Sango, Miroku,y Chippo por que dijeron que me visitarían pero como estaré fuera dentro de 10 días vienes para decirte que día traerlos ☻

Inuyasha ☻ puedo acompañarte para ver donde queda el lugar para verte☻

Kagome ☻ no ☻

Lo dijo de una forma tan seca y fría que le heló la sangre a inuyasha

Inuyasha ☻ por que estas tan cambiada conmigo kagome ☻

Kagome ☻ todavía lo preguntas ☻

Inuyasha ☻ es por kikio ☻

Kagome ☻ eso ya no me importa en lo absoluto ☻

Inuyasha ☻ por que dímelo ☻

Kagome ☻ hay inuyasha tu sabes por que, si escogiste a kikio no me importa en lo absoluto es tu corazón y ya veo que no hay ni un poquito de cavida para mi , Pero eso si Inuyasha ya me canse de seguir esperando por ti comprendí aquella noche que te vi con ella que nunca podré ganarle y no quiero herir mas mi corazón, una vez que encontremos todos los fragmentos me vendré a mi época y tu te quedaras feliz con ella ☻

Inuyasha ☻ no comprendes yo ya no la quiero a ella si no que a ti ☻

Kagome ☻ ya que la hiciste tuya ya no la quieres que poco hombre eres inuyasha o mejor dicho que poco hanyu. ☻

Inuyasha ☻ no me digas eso que me duele ☻

Kagome. ☻ Es cierto inuyasha ella te quiere tu la quieres y ese querer los llevo a la unión entre ambos, una unión que ya no se puede separar ni borrara de sus, cuerpos, Pero como eres mitad hombre te vale lo que ella piensa o quiera como ya fue tuya no, a hora no me vengas a decir que me quieres a mí por que es muy tarde para los dos

Inuyasha ☻ pero kagome es cierto yo te quiero a ti ☻

Kagome ☻ basta, ya no me digas eso, por favor vete que es muy tarde ya me tome la pastillas y tengo sueño dentro de 10 días te veré ☻

Inuyasha ☻ kagome no hemos terminado esta platica todavía ☻

Kagome ☻ si la hemos terminado por que soy yo la que esta cansada, adiós ☻

se hizo la dormida para que se fuera inuyasha, como siempre inuyasha le dio el beso de despedida en la boca ella dejo que lo hiciera por que quería ver si sentía algo por ese beso o alguna clase de sentimiento por la persona que se lo dio, pero no sintió absolutamente nada solo rencor , asco con solo pensar que a estado con kikio y después viene a besarla a ella .

ese pensamiento no le gusto quería abrir los ojos y darle un merecido osuwary, pero si lo hacía se quedaría mas tiempo y le pediría una explicación y no lo queria hacer, por que estaba tan cansada que ya no quería hablar mas, cuando salio inuyasha termino los preparativos para ir donde su tía

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru salio de su castillo y agarro hacía el poso sin pensarlo mas, cuando llego se introdujo en el sin importarle lo que pudiera encontrar, ya que su único fin era encontrar a su amada.

cuando se traslado hacía la época de kagome percibió rápidamente el olor de kagome, salto del poso y se encontró dentro de un templo no se extrañó, el pensó que no había ido a ningún lado pero algo raro pasaba ahí por que percibió el olor de kagome, salio del templo donde se encontraba el poso, se extrañó que a la par del templo se encontraban unas chozas raras ♥) que era la casa de kagome (♥ se emociono mucho por que en esa choza se percibía el aroma de kagome de un salto se dirigió al lugar donde el aroma se hacia mas fuerte en un instante se paro en el marco de la ventana del cuarto de kagome

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome después de terminar lo que iba a llevar donde su tía se dispuso a tomar la pastilla, a cerar los ojos iba cuando percibió un trozo de la perla de chikon que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella, pensó que era inuyasha que le iba a dejar un trozo pero era imposible, uno por que se acababa de ir y otro el sabia que iba a estar dormida, trato de levantarse pero como lo hizo bruscamente se callo de la cama, de repente percibió el fragmento muy cerca de ella, Cuando miro hacia la ventana observo que sesshoumaru estaba viéndola con unos ojos entre odio y ternura .

Sesshoumaru ☻ que piensas mujer que te puedes escapar de tu destino ☻

Kagome ☻ cual destino ☻

Sesshoumaru ☻ yo ya te escogí como mi mujer y lo tienes que aceptar ☻

Kagome ☻ yo no e aceptado nada ☻

Sesshoumaru ☻ eso es mentira ☻

de un salto sesshoumaru se acerco a ella, se agacho agarrándola por el cuello para acercarla a su rostro, agarro con sus colmillos el labio superior de ella amenazante mente , luego la beso primero con rudeza después fue apasionado, con su lengua le abrió sus labios para introducirse en ella y explorar toda su húmeda y excitante boca .

Kagome estaba tan sorprendida que pensó que era un sueño lo que le estaba pasando no podía creer que sesshoumaru estuviera en su cuarto buscándola,

Kagome ☻ (pero fuera un sueño o no el tenia razón yo acepte ser su mujer y le di ese derecho de pensarlo así al corresponderle a los besos que el me a dado las beses que nos hemos visto, aunque no lo quería aceptar pero mi cuerpo dice otra cosa...) ☻

(♥ pero kagome en su interior tenia miedo de que la volvieran a lastimar por eso no lo quería aceptar ♥ )kagome ya no podía pensar mas por que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ese beso y lo empezó a besar con una pasión descontrolable, sesshoumaru la aparto y se le quedo mirando con ojos de excitación, ella percibió eso

Sesshoumaru ☻ ves mujer no me puedes mentir tu reacción lo dice todo tu ya decidiste, tu cuerpo te delata aun que tus palabras digan otra cosa ☻

Ella no pudo decir nada por que era cierto su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando estaba con el y no le importaba nada

Continuará…………………

Muchas gracia por leer mi fic, espero que lo sigan asiendo cuídense mucho

P.D ME ENCANTA SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL **reviews** POR FA DEJENMELOS


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Espero les guste y me dejan sus _reviews_ ya que me dan mucho animo para seguir mi fic y tambien claro para saber si les gusto, les prometo que el capitulo 9 será de xxx y que lo subiré rápido (eso espero) cuídense mucho

♥comentarios de la escritora

☻cuando hablan los personajes

888888 cambio de escena

☻( ) ☻ pensamiento de los personajes

Cuando sesshoumaru se separo de kagome se abrió la puerta de un solo era la mamá de kagome, había oído el golpe cuando kagome cayo de la cama.

al entrar a la recámara de su hija observo que ella estaba en el suelo y un desconocido ala par de ella no se extraño de la apariencia de él ♥ se había acostumbrado a los amigos de su hija de cualquier época y no le importaba su apariencia ♥ se iba a acercar a su hija para ver si no se había lastimado, cuando lo hizo sesshoumaru aparto a kagome ♥ ya que no quería que nadie se le acercara ♥ kagome cuando vio esa reacción , lo detuvo posando su mano en el brazo de él

☻ kagome ☻ no espera es mi madre ☻

El sólo asintió y la dejo de abrasar dándole paso a que la madre de ella se le acercara, al ver esa escena la madre de kagome se sintió muy feliz por que esa persona protegía a su hija

☻ Mamá de kagome ☻ buenas noches ☻

Sesshoumaru no le contesto solo asintió con la cabeza

☻ kagome ☻ ( está a la defensiva ) ☻

☻ Kagome ☻ él es mudo mama y es el hermano de Inuyasha ☻

☻ Mamá de kagome ☻ a mucho gusto, se nota el parecido, su hermano no lo acompaño a hora, como todos los días viene ☻

Sesshoumaru al oír ese comentario sólo pudo observar a kagome con unos ojos que ella preferiría que la tierra se le tragara

☻ kagome ☻ no mamá el se fue hace como media hora y regresara dentro de 10 días ☻

Sesshoumaru ya no quería seguir oyendo cosas de su hermano, levanto a kagome en su brazo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana,

Kagome observo que él se quería ir ya

☻ kagome ☻ mamá tengo que ir con sesshoumaru me disculpas con mis amigas y mi tía no se cuanto me tardaré si viene inuyasha dile que ando de vacaciones y por favor no le digas nada de este incidente ☻

☻ Mamá de kagome ☻ si hija no te preocupes ten cuidado adiós ☻

☻ kagome ☻ adiós madre... ☻

Lo dijo casi gritando porque sesshoumaru salto de su ventana para dirigirse al pozo, antes de introducirse en el ,sesshoumaru le dio la medicina a kagome que el monje le había dado para que se recuperara pronto

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ toma ☻

☻ kagome ☻ que es esto ☻

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ te ayudara con el dolor de tu tobillo ☻

☻ kagome ☻ gracias ☻

Kagome se lo tomo sin imaginar que también le ayudara para curarse mas rápido, al tomársela empezó a sentir sueño pero esta ves el sueño que tenia se hacia mas fuerte porque como había tomado la pastilla para el dolor y la pócima que le dio sesshoumaru , no duro ni un segundo despierta solo pudo alcanzar a decirle a sesshoumaru

☻ kagome ☻ sesshoumaru lo siento pero tengo mucho pero mucho sueño es a causa de las pastillas que me tome ☻

Él pensaba que ella estaba equivocada porque la pócima que le dio el monje la hacía dormirse para que su cuerpo descansara y se recuperara más rápido

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ descansa yo te protegeré , además muy pronto llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar ☻

☻ kagome ☻ mmm ☻

En todo el camino sesshoumaru apretó con mas fuerza a kagome a su pecho quería inhalar el aroma de su cuerpo, de su cabello le encantaba todo de ella, lo volvía loco.

Cuando llegaron al castillo sesshoumaru deposito a kagome en el dormitorio que seria de ellos para que se fuera familiarizando con él y descansara.

Kagome dormía pacíficamente sesshoumaru se le quedo mirando por un buen tiempo. El no podía creer que por fin estaban juntos

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ a hora que estamos juntos nadie nos separara eso te lo prometo ☻

Antes de retirarse le toco el rostro, después sus labios pensó que era la mujer más bonita que había visto

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ descansa amada mía ☻

(Primer día de la pócima)

Cuando kagome se levanto se extraño mucho porque no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba, reconoció que era bonito, a levantarse iba cuando tocaron a su puerta

☻ kagome ☻ pase ☻

Era uno de los sirvientes del castillo ♥ sesshoumaru la había escogido para que cuidara de ella ♥

☻ Sirvienta ☻ buenos días mi leydi ya esta preparado el desayuno ¿desea comer? ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ¿Qué? ☻

☻ Sirvienta ☻ el lord del castillo no se encuentra en estos

Momentos me dijo que le informara que regresaría tarde ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ¿y quién es su lord? ☻

☻ Sirvienta ☻ el amo sesshoumaru por supuesto ☻

Al decir eso la sirvienta quedo algo confundida por las palabras de kagome.

Kagome sin embargo al escuchar el nombre de sesshoumaru reaccionó y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando sesshoumaru la fue a traer a su casa y la llevo a su castillo

☻ sirvienta ☻ yo seré su nueva acompañante me llamo Tomiyuri ☻

☻ kagome ☻ mucho gusto me llamo kagome ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ bueno mi leydi ¿desea el desayuno o tomar un baño? ☻

☻ kagome ☻ por favor llámame kagome ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ jamás el lord no lo permitiría ☻

☻ kagome ☻ bueno llámame kagome mientras él no está ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ si mi leydi, me lo pide, lo haré ☻

☻ kagome ☻ quisiera tomar un baño y después desayunar ☻

Cuando dijo eso kagome, tomiyuri la levanto en sus brazos y la llevó hacia unas aguas termales que se encontraban dentro del castillo.

Kagome se sorprendió por lo fuerte que era tomiyuri

☻ kagome ☻ (seguro sesshoumaru la puso a que me cuidara por ser tan fuerte ) ☻

Tomoyuri dejó a kagome en las aguas termales para que se bañará y se relajará, kagome notaba que su tobillo no le dolía mucho pensó que era extraño porque ayer le dolía, cuando trato de levantarse del baño entró tomiyuri y salió corriendo a detenerla

☻ tomiyuri ☻ por favor no trate de apoyar el pie yo la cuidaré vera que dentro de poco se recuperará ☻

☻ kagome ☻ si lo sé, dentro de 18 o 20 días creo que me recuperare ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ no kagome con la pócima que el lord te dio te recuperaras muy pronto pero mientras tanto no lo apoyes ☻

☻ kagome ☻ esta bien ☻

Tomiyuri se llevo a kagome al cuarto y le dió el desayuno,

Cuando terminó kagome se dió cuenta que todavía estaba en bata como la sacaron tan rápido de su casa no había traído ropa sólo la que traía puesta y no podía andar todo el día con la ropa de dormir.

En esos momentos como si le hubieran leído su mente entró tomiyuri con un hermoso kimono.

era de seda y de color negro ,con lunas de color púrpura estampadas en todo el kimono y un cinturón de color blanco como las nubes , cuando se acerco mas a ella se dio cuenta que llevaba otro kimono de color negro pero este no tenia lunas estampadas ,si no que tenia un dragón rojo , la cabeza del dragón empezaba en la parte de arriba del cuerpo y la cola estaba enrollado en todo el kimono, el cinturón era del mismo color del dragón eran muy bonito ambos pero le gustaba más el de las lunas .

Tomiyuri guardó el de las lunas y el de dragón se lo puso en la cama para que se lo pusiera

☻ kagome ☻ me gustaría ponerme el otro ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ eso no puede ser kagome ese kimono es para una ocasión muy especial ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ¿cuál? ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ dentro de muy poco lo sabrás ☻

Kagome se quedo un poco inquieta por lo que ella dijo y por la mirada de picara que le lanzo, pero después se le olvido y no le tomo mucha importancia.

Se vistió y tomiyuri la llevo al jardín del castillo del lado superior

☻ kagome ☻ ¡que hermoso es! ☻

El jardín estaba lleno de todo tipo de flores silvestres y árboles de todo tamaños con pequeñas ardillas y pájaros viviendo hay, también había un pequeño arrollo y rocas al rededor para poder sentarse.

☻ tomiyuri ☻ eso no es nada el jardín que esta detrás del castillo es mucho mas hermoso y eso que solo lo e visto de día por que de noche nadie entra, ha de ser mejor ☻

☻ kagome ☻ llevame a verlo ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ no puedo kagome, me mataría el lord si te llevará ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ¿por qué? ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ porque él quiere llevarte a ese lugar y creo según mis cuentas que será mañana en la noche ☻

☻ kagome ☻ bueno si tu dices que el me llevará desistiré que tu lo hagas ☻

Toda la maña y parte de la tarde tomiyuri llevó a kagome a recorrer el castillo, a que lo conociera totalmente y le presentó algunos de los sirvientes, kagome se sorprendió porque los sirvientes a demás de ser serviciales todos tenían alguna clase de poder, Cuando cayó la noche tomiyuri llevó a kagome al cuarto de ella para que descansara, cuando la deposito en la cama, sesshoumaru entro de un solo al cuarto

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ retirare ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ si lord ☻

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ ¿cómo estás? ☻

Kagome nerviosa al verlo titubeo un poco

☻ kagome ☻ muy bien gracias ☻

Kagome sintió a sesshoumaru muy frió y distante, no se acercó ni a besarla ni a tocarla sólo le dedicó unas cuantas palabras frías y secas, después de eso entró Rin

☻ rin ☻ hola kagome ¿cómo estás? ☻

la niña llego a abrasarla por que estaba muy contenta de que por fin iba a tener a alguien con quien hablar y jugar

☻ kagome ☻ hola Rin estoy bien gracia ☻

Kagome estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, cuando iba a abrazar a Rin se resbalo, a caerse iba cuando sesshoumaru la agarro rápidamente por la cintura evitando que se lastimara quedó tan cerca que kagome tembló por el roce de su piel, sesshoumaru pudo percibir lo que ella sintió, de un sólo la deposito en la cama y la soltó rápido como si el toque de su piel lo estuviera lastimando

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ ten más cuidado si no, no sanarás rápido tienes que estar en reposo ☻

☻ kagome ☻ si lo siento ☻

No pudo decir nada más por que sintió que esas palabras no sonaban a preocupación más bien a reproche

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ Rin vete deja que descanse ☻

☻ rin ☻ si señor sesshoumaru ☻

Antes de que se retirara Rin se detuvo en la puerta dirigiéndole a kagome una sonrisa

☻ rin ☻ cuando te recuperes jugaremos verdad kagome ☻

☻ kagome ☻ si Rin ☻

Cuando Rin salió sesshoumaru la siguió cerrando la puerta de la recámara sin decir nada, kagome se sintió muy triste porque sintió a sesshoumaru muy distinto pensó que si esto le esperaba como mujer de él no le agradaba mucho

♥ Pero kagome como siempre estaba equivocada porque no le esperaba nada de eso ♥

Sesshoumaru se fué al otro cuarto que estaba a la par del de kagome

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ lo siento kagome por tratarte así pero no puedo tocarte, ni acercarme mucho, si lo hago me volvería loco y te tendría que hacer mía y no quiero lastimarte , que agonía tenerla tan cerca pero a la ves tan lejos , como quisiera abrazarla hacerla mía, darle todo lo que ella me pidiera pero tendré que esperar hasta mañana el monje me prometió que en 2 días se curaría ☻

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ ( si supiera ella que con sólo su mirada me hace temblar no se imagina lo que sentí con el roce de su piel ☻

Esos pensamientos lo calentaron mucho y se fue mejor al jardín de atrás del castillo para terminar los preparativos del ritual de mañana

(Segundo día de recuperación)

Ala mañana siguiente kagome recibió el baño y el desayuno como el día anterior

☻ kagome ☻ tomiyuri y Rin ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ el lord salió con ella y jaken muy temprano como de costumbre para traer unas cosa que le faltan ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ¿para qué? ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ eso lo averiguaras muy pronto ☻

Kagome percibió que desde que conoció a tomiyuri le guardaba un secreto, pero no sabia que, ella sólo le hablaba muy sospechoso y cambiaba el tema, pero desistió por que ella le insistía que muy pronto lo iba a saber.

Para que kagome no se aburriera tomiyuri la llevo a un hermoso rió que se encontraba a pocas distancia del castillo pero siempre adentro del campo de fuerza de sesshoumaru, kagome le encanto mucho ese paseo que dieron y se olvido por completo de lo que había pasado anoche con sesshoumaru, tomiyuri hacia todo lo posible para que kagome estuviera feliz y ocupada

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras tanto los días que kagome pasaba lejos de sus amigos por culpa de su tobillo, inuyasha se daba todavía sus escapaditas en la noche para reunirse con kikio al principio cuando se reunía con ella estaba decidido siempre mentalmente en terminar con ella pero su fuerza de voluntad no se lo permitía, la amaba a su manera y no se podía resistir a los recuerdos ni a ella así que decidió estar con ella sin decirle nada a kagome mientras estaba ausente

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome estaba sentada bajo un árbol lleno de cerezas riéndose porque tomiyuri se había subido para atrapar a una pequeña ardilla que les había robado un espejo que tenían.

☻ kagome ☻ ( que raro el tobillo no me duele en lo absoluto pero cuando me quiero parar no me lo permite tomiyuri solo me dice que me espere , no se que pasara pero lo mejor es hacerle caso para recuperarme pronto ) ☻

Al caer el atardecer tomiyuri le dijo a kagome que ya era el momento de regresar y alistarla

☻ kagome ☻ ¿a listarme, para qué? ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ ya lo veras ☻

Kagome pensó que la llevarían de vuelta a su casa que sesshoumaru ya se había cansado de tenerla, que era un estorbo para él, esos pensamientos la pusieron triste.

Todo el camino al castillo llevaba la cara muy triste y iba callada no quería regresar porque la pasaba bien con tomiyuri aunque no había hablado con Rin pensaba que entre las tres la pasarían mejor.

☻ tomiyuri ☻ no te pongas triste después de esta noche serás la mujer mas feliz de este mundo ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ¿por qué lo dices? ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ por nada ,no me hagas caso ☻

Hay estaba otra vez la esquivación de la platica por parte de tomiyuri, pero kagome concentro más sus pensamientos en sus amigos para así no poner se triste

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

☻ Sango ☻ ¿cómo estará kagome, su excelencia? ☻

☻ miroku ☻ la señorita kagome esta muy bien por lo que inuyasha nos contó, y para mi esta muy bien que tenga vacaciones con sus amigas, distraerse un poco ☻

☻ Sango ☻ la pobre de kagome últimamente se encontraba muy triste yo creo que todo se lo debemos a inuyasha ☻

☻ miroku ☻ hablando de él no se a fijado sango,que inuyasha

Últimamente anda bien pensativo ☻

☻ Sango ☻ si ¿será por kagome o por otra cosa? ☻

☻ miroku ☻ también me he fijado que cuando dormimos él se va y regresa hasta la madrugada ☻

☻sango ☻ ¿en qué andará metido inuyasha? ☻

☻ miroku ☻ no sé ☻

En esos momentos llega inuyasha avergonzado, porque llego un poco tarde de lo planeado ya que kikio no lo dejaba volver temprano

☻ Sango ☻ ¿por qué bienes tan tarde? ☻

☻ miroku ☻ te noto un poco inquieto ☻

☻ inuyasha ☻ estuve ocupado con un mounstro y después fui con la anciana kaede ☻

El monje se extraño un poco porque no les aviso

☻ miroku ☻ nos hubieras dicho así te hubiéramos acompañado ☻

☻ inuyasha ☻ la próxima ves les avisaré ☻

☻ sango ☻ vamos donde la anciana tenemos mucho de no ir donde ella ☻

☻ inuyasha ☻ no para que mejor busquemos los fragmentos de la perla ☻

☻ miroku ☻ pues sin la señorita kagome no avanzamos mucho mejor descansemos también nosotros ☻

☻ Sango ☻ tiene razón su excelencia vamonos a donde la anciana kaede ☻

☻ inuyasha ☻ bueno si ustedes quieren ballan, pero yo me iré a buscar los fragmentos ☻

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

mientras tanto en el castillo kagome decidió primero cenar y después descansar un rato mientras tanto miraba como tomiyuri entraba y salía de su cuarto llevando y trayendo , cuando termino tomiyuri la agarro y la fué a meter a las aguas termales para que se bañara pero estabes sintió el baño muy distinto que el otro ya que tomiyuri se lo preparo muy especial, le hecho al baño flores rojas y blancas tambien esencia de rosas que cuando salio olía a flores silvestres, cuando tomiyuri la deposito en la cama

☻ tomiyuri ☻ toma ponte esto ☻

Dándole el kimono que llevaba el día anterior y el que le gustaba el de color negro y blanco con lunas estampadas, luego tomiyuri le arreglo el cabello recogiéndoselo con unos palitos muy fáciles de quitar, pensó ella

☻ tomiyuri ☻ termínate de arreglar, cuando salgas del cuarto sigue el sendero de las rosas rojas y blancas iluminado con candelas del mismo color de los pétalos al final de ese sendero te espera tu futuro, adiós. ☻

☻ kagome ☻ adiós te veré mañana ¡ no ! ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ lo dudo después de lo que te pasara a hora creo que dentro de 1 o 2 días ☻

☻ kagome ☻ ¿y qué me pasara? ☻

☻ tomiyuri ☻ algo muy hermoso ☻

Después de decirle eso tomiyuri salio del cuarto dejándola descansar un rato, ella se sintió incomoda por que al oír eso pensó que era cierto lo que sospechaba la llevarían de regreso a su casa, pero después desecho ese pensamiento por que tomiyuri le dijo que la vería dentro de 1 o 2 días. Dejo su mente en blanco por que no quería mortificarse y se termino de arreglar

Poniéndose el kimono que a ella le gustaba agradeció en su mente que tomilluri la hubiera peinado por que hacia mucho calor.

Lo que la dejo extrañada es que estabes tomiyuri no la iba atraer solo se acuerda que le dijo que siguiera el camino

☻ kagome ☻ acaso ella tenia en mente que tenia que caminar, si ni e cumplido con los días que el doctor me indico ☻

Se puso a pensar de que si ella le dijo que lo hiciera es por que estaba segura de que ella ya podía.

Se levanto de la cama con un poco de miedito primero puso el pie bueno, agarrandose de la cama por si acaso se caía , luego puso su otro pie , al pisar el suelo con el tobillo lastimado no sintió dolor alguno dio dos pasos pequeños con lentitud y no le dolía .

☻ kagome ☻ ¿qué raro? aaaaa si ya me acorde que sesshoumaru me dio una pócima y me dijo que era para el tobillo que buena me resulto esa pócima por que no me duele para nada el tobillo ☻

cuando kagome verificó que en realidad no le dolía el tobillo se dirigió hacia a fuera del cuarto , cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con que en el piso del castillo empezando desde la entrada de su cuarto había un camino echo de pétalos de flores blancas y rojas , también a ambos lados del camino se encontraban velas del mismo color de los pétalos formando un sendero hacia un camino desconocido, por que seguía y seguía, kagome podía alcanzar a ver con la vista que era muy largo el sendero así que decidió salir de su cuarto para ver hacia donde conducía los pétalos , que habían echo para ella, pensó eso, por que cuando entro con tomiyuri no había nada de velas ni pétalos .

Le pareció tan romántico el poner velas y pétalos de rosas del mismo color, un color de pureza y amor ♥ más no sabia que se trataba de un ritual ♥ siguió y siguió caminando, subiendo y bajando escalones, abriendo y cerrando puertas, hasta llegar al lado de atrás del castillo, pensó que nunca había estado en ese lugar , había una gran puerta que casi era del tamaño del castillo cuando ella llego ala la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia.

Cuando entro al cuarto se quedo casi atontada por lo hermoso del lugar.

el cuarto estaba protegido entre cuatro paredes, los únicos rayos que entraban era del lado de arriba por que no tenia techo, para que hasi pudiera entrar la luz de la luna, ya que era un hermoso jardín que estaba repleto de flores lunares; en el día cuando el sol les daba a las flores, estas se cerraban y cuando la luz de la luna les resplandecía las flores se abrían , también habían árboles llenos de ésa misma flor, en una esquina del cuarto estaba una hermosa y mediana cascada , el agua corría al rededor del jardín , parecía como si el valle de afuera del castillo estuviera adentro de él, kagome sentía como si estuviera en un lugar mágico ya que había luciérnagas por todos lados y parecían que estuvieran bailando para ella .

En medio de ese hermoso paraíso se encontraba sesshoumaru esperándola con el brazo levantado.

ella avanzo hacia el ,lo quería ver y no sabia por que, el estaba parado en un circulo grande de flores lunares solo que estas parecían mas grandes que las de más , cuando ella traspaso el circulo, al rededor de ellos se encendieron llamas que casi les llegaban a la mitad del cuerpo ,♥ a kagome no le importo por que ya sabia que estando con sesshoumaru nada le pasaría ♥ ella le extendió su mano, el la agarro fuerte y firme, le dio la vuelta ubicándola enfrente de él , la agarro por el hombro con ambas manos; ella no se había fijado que el tenia su otro brazo por que la tenia hechizada con sus ojos que parecían calidos, fuertes y apasionados

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ es hora de que empiece el ritual ☻

Agarro la mano derecha de kagome mordiéndole la muñeca con sus colmillos, ella no sintió dolor alguno porque se sentía aletargada con esos ojos maravillosos que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

Cuando sesshoumaru le mordió la muñeca succionó un poco de su sangre, luego el se mordió su muñeca y le dio a ella que bebiera de su sangre, después con una garra el agarro un poco de sangre de la de el y de la de ella, levanto su mano a la altura de la frente de kagome y con la garra que tenia la mezcla de sangre de ellos dos.

Le formo una luna con su garra como la que el tenia en la frente dijo unas cuantas palabra en un idioma que kagome no conocía y su garra brillo con la mezcla de la sangre kagome solo sintió que el le había echo un pequeño rasguño en su frente ♥ mas no sabia que le había hecho una pequeña incisión en el cual la sangre de los dos y el poder de el penetro por ahi ♥

Luego unió sus muñecas que fueron marcadas por él, amarrándolas con un lazo rojo y blanco, agarro a cagome por el hombro y la hizo que se arecostara , una vez que ella se acosto,

sesshoumaru le abrió el kimono dejando su desnudes frente a él

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ ( que lastima que no la puedo tomar todavía ) ☻

Con la mano libre que tenia le toco un pezón ♥ ya que como la otra la tenia atada con la de ella y la había ubicado arriba de la cabeza de kagome, se miraba un cuadro hermoso ♥ kagome solo pudo gemir al sentir esa mano calida pero ala ves sentía que la quemaba con cada centímetro que el bajaba y que tocaba.

Fue bajando su mano lentamente disfrutando cada parte de ella hasta llegar a su vientre, se detuvo un rato y busco con su mirada lo que tanto anelaba poseer, deslizo su mano rápidamente hasta las piernas y se las abrió, luego la puso en su intimidad, con el dedo de en medio busco rápido el clítoris de ella.

Cuando lo encontró ♥ el clitoris ♥ en peso a mover el dedo circularmente, primero a un ritmo lento por que le gustaba como kagome contorsionaba todo su cuerpo cada ves que movía su dedo.

Después fue apresurado el movimiento, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que terminar el ritual a las 12 en punto de la media noche, kagome gemía y gemía de placer. sesshoumaru no aguantó más y se incorporo entre las piernas abiertas de ella , bajó su cabeza y lamió todo la humedad que habia derramado kagome, empezó a lamer la parte interior , metiendo y sacando su lengua , su dedo se movía al mismo tiempo que su lengua ,

kagamo ya no aguantaba más y apretó fuertemente la mano que tenia amarrada con la de él, al sentir el apretón de ella aceleró más sus movimientos con su lengua y su dedo dándole a kagome un orgasmo increíble, cuando ella sintió su orgasmo pego un grito.

al gritar kagome las llamas que estaban alrededor de ellos se apagaron por arte de magia dándole paso a la luz de la luna que los rodeaba a ambos, era una luz muy brillante ,intensa, fuerte y plateada , que izo que un poco de la esencia de sesshoumaru saliera y se le depositara en la frente de kagome , donde tenia la sangre y el poder de el.

Al unirse todo ♥ la sangre de ambos , el poder y la esencia de sesshoumaru ♥ a kagome se le formo una luna idéntica a la que tenia sesshoumaru en su frente, cuando eso paso el espíritu de ambos salio de sus cuerpo y encima de ellos se entrelazaron entre si, unos cuantos minutos , después volvieron a sus respetitos dueños .

el ritual había acabado ahora kagome era mujer de él por todas las leyes♥ ósea las leyes de él ♥

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ (falta consumar este matrimonio ) ☻

sesshoumaru no se aguantaba porque kagome fuera suya así que soltó a kagome del amarre que tenían ambos en sus muñecas , la agarro de su nuca y se acerco a ella dándole un tierno beso en la frente ,se levanto y se quedo apreciando la marca que tenia

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ ¿te encuentras bien? ☻

☻ kagome ☻ si ☻

Ella no se imaginaba que lo que acababa de suceder era un ritual lunar que el hizo para que ella fuera suya

☻ sesshoumaru ☻ a hora te llevare a nuestro cuarto para que consumamos nuestra unión ☻

☻ kagome ☻ si ☻

fue lo único que pudo decir , por que el pensar que por fin será de el la tenia tan ansiosa como también nerviosa .

sesshoumaru la levanto entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia afuera del jardín rumbo a la habitación que ahora en adelante será de ambos

Continuara

Espero que les guste este capitulo y lo siento mucho por tardarme el capitulo 9 lo haré más rápido posible y será de xxxxx

Gracias por sus reviews me gustan muchos sus comentarios de mi fic y me dan ánimos de seguir adelante

p.d un saludo a todas las madrecitas


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Antes que nada gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que me digan si les gusto Este capitulo, abajo les pongo el motivo por que me tarde y espero que me disculpen por la tardanza

☻ ( ) pensamiento de los personajes

☻ Cuando hablan los personajes

♥ Comentarios de la escritora

Kagome se sentía tan nerviosa y ansiosa

☻ (por fin seré de el espero no decepcionarlo haré lo mejor posible)

Sesshoumaru iba hacia la recamara con unas ansías, y unas ganas que hervía de pasión que ni con barias cubetas de hielo, o duchas le podían apagar el fuego que le ardía por dentro.

Cuando llegaron a la recamara kagome estaba temblando, no sabia si era por miedo a decepcionarlo, por lo que iba a pasar o por lo que después vendría

Sesshoumaru percibió que estaba temblado

☻ tranquilízate, no te haré daño te lo prometo.

Ella al oír esas palabras se tranquilizo un poco luego lo miro a los ojos y al verlos comprobó que era cierto ,

♥ Y era cierto sesshoumaru no la quería las timar solamente quería hacerla suya con sumo cuidado para que gozara y conociera las delicias del placer ♥ .

Pero aunque esas palabras calmaron a kagome a sesshoumaru no , tenia miedo muy en su interior por las acciones de el mismo, no sabia sí podría controlar tanta pación que guarda en su interior por ella y causar le daño

Al llegar al cuarto deposito a kagome en el lecho nupcial, se sentó enfrente de ella, levanto su mano posándosela en el pómulo derecho para acariciárselo

☻ eres tan bella kagome.

Fue deslizando su mano lentamente por todo su cuello, kagome inclino su cabeza para que esa mano que la quemaba no fuera bajando mas, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, el noto su nerviosismo y antes de retirar su mano dejo su dedo puesto en la nuca deslizándolo hacia a bajo, hasta llegar al borde del kimono, que estaba medio abierto enseñando los bien redondeados y firmes pechos de ella.

Mientras el empezaba a deslizar su dedo por los pechos, a Kagome se le acelerar la respiración poco a poco, Sesshoumaru aparto su dedo y se le quedo observando un instante para poder admirara a la mujer que a podido volver loco de pasión al gran sesshoumaru; No sabia por que pero ella tenia algo que le hacia perder la razón

☻ levántate.

Ella obedeció, al hacerlo el la agarro por la cintura dejándola parada enfrente de de el

☻ date la vuelta.

Kagome aun nerviosa por que no sabia que es lo que le esperaba lo hizo sin decir nada

El se levanto y se puso detrás de ella, lo primero que hizo fue abrasarla, para poder comprobar que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, un seño de los que tanto ha tenido desde que conoció los deseos que tenia por ella, en esos precisos momentos. También la abraso para sentir el calor de su aromática piel.

Luego deposito sus manos en las caderas de ella, acercándola mas a el para que quedara muy cerca de su cuerpo, kagome sintió algo tan duro que le tocaba su trasero y empezó a excitarse cuando percibió lo que era.

Sesshoumaru le tenia agarrada fuertemente las caderas para que su pene quedara apretando su trasero, cuando el sintió su sexy trasero empezó a frotar su firme miembro hacia arriba y hacia abajo, para que kagome pudiera sentir como lo ponía

☻ Vez como me pones con solo el hecho de mirarte, de tocarte, de olerte, te necesito kagome y hoy comprobaras cuanto.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole también ella pensaba que era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, se dijo que fuera un sueño o no lo disfrutaría como nunca.

Sesshoumaru como aun tenia puestas las manos en las caderas de kagome empezó a moverlas verticalmente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en cada movimiento iba acercándose poco a poco a la intimidad de kagome cuando la alcanzo introdujo sus manos hasta donde el kimono no lo dejaba.

♥ no se les olvide que también el seguía aun frotándose contra ella ♥

Kagome empezó a excitarse, el lo sintió por que cada ves que pasaba su mano en la intimidad de ella iba sintiendo la humedad en su mano y en el kimono.

Sesshoumaru también lo percibió con su olfato, ella estaba excitada, pero el todavía no la quería poseer quería llevarla al borde de el éxtasis para que le suplicara que la poseyera.

Le quito el kimono con sumo cuidado rozándole los brazos con los dedos.

Se puso enfrente de ella para admirar su desnudes. Kagome instintivamente se tapo sus pechos

☻ no me niegues el ver lo hermosa que eres, reacuérdalo hoy y siempre ya que de ahora en adelante eres mi mujer y no tienes que tener pena por mí, por que yo soy tu hombre .

Kagome asintió, un poco avergonzada, el le aparto sus manos y empezó a tocarle un pecho luego con la otra mano toco el otro, kagome sentía tan rico que ni cuenta se dio que tenia ambas manos.

Sesshoumaru bajo su cabeza hasta sus pezones dándole un beso y una lamida a cada uno, Fue depositando pequeños besos desde sus pechos hasta su vientre, ella sentía que en cada beso que el le dejaba, la piel le palpitaba de placer pidiendo mas y mas.

Cuando sesshoumaru se ubico enfrente de su pelvis saco su lengua y dio una rápida lamida en su intimidad, kagome sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

Después sesshoumaru se levanto y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, kagome quería que el sintiera los mismos escalofríos que ella estaba sintiendo, alargo su mano para desvestirlo.

Pero el no la dejo, se las agarro para llevárselas hasta su boca y besárselas,

Luego metió uno por uno de sus dedos en su boca

☻ No…………. esperate………………. Deja que te sienta, te disfrute, déjame tocarte primero , déjame que me deleite con tigo ………… después tu harás lo que tu quieras con migo ; pero primero yo …………. Tenemos toda una vida por delante juntos, espérate un rato mi amada

Cuando kagome escucho lo que dijo, su corazón latía tan rápido que no lo podía creer. Y se dejo rendida por esas palabras tan dulces.

Sesshoumaru se volvió a colocar detrás de ella besando toda su espalda y cuello, le soltó su cabello para poder tocarlo y olérselo

♥ pensó que olía tan bien que se podía perder en esos mechones negros como el azabache ♥.

Acerco una banca larga y se sentó el primero e izo que kagome se sentara después,

♥ pero siempre mirando hacia adelante dándole la espalda a el ♥

Cuando ella se sentó lo hizo tan pegada a sesshoumru, que sintió un bulto grueso y grande que tenia bajo sus nalgas y le sobre salía por su intimidad se puso roja por comprobar con sus manos de que se trataba, el solo pudo pegar un pequeño gemido al sentir el toque de su mano,

♥ sesshoumaru había quedado con su pene debajo de las nalgas de ella bueno prácticamente ella estaban sentada enzima de el ♥

Kagome sentía como sesshoumaru respiraba agitadamente, detrás de su cuello,

Su aliento le producía un placer indescriptible y calido a la vez.

Inmediatamente después que ella se acomodo en su pene el puso sus manos entre sus pezones que estaban verdaderamente duros y sensibles al tacto. Por que cuando el se los toco kagome pego un pequeño salto

☻ te duelen.

☻ Si.

Y era cierto kagome sentía como si algo iba a salir de ellos

☻ no te asustes es normal.

☻ Si.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, por que estaba extasiada por lo que el le hacia.

Luego sesshoumaru apoyo las manos en los senos y empezó a acariciarlos, el respiraba cada ves en forma mas agitada. Por que con solo el hecho de tocarle una parte del cuerpo de su amada lo hacia sentirse acalorado, nervioso, intranquilo, la piel de kagome era como la de una gallina al sentir mas fuerte el aliento en su cuello.

Kagome se sintió estremecer aun mas cuando sesshoumaru corrió su pelo largo hacia un lado y empezara a pasarle la punta de su lengua en el cuello, sentía esa lengua fresca y húmeda, Por que en su interior estaba ardiendo como un volcán.

No conforme con pasarle su lengua sesshoumaru empezó a darle también pequeños mordiscos.

Kagome solo podía gemir y gemir no podía hacer nada mas, ya que el no la dejaba que lo tocara, pero se calmaba un poco cuando el le decía que se dejara querer.

También empezó a sentir como sesshoumaru empezaba a descontrolarse por que frotaba su sexo desesperadamente en las nalgas de ella.

Empezó a masajearle los pechos mas fuerte, las manos de el se hacían escasas para recorrer todo el cuerpo ardiente y dispuesto de ella, acariciaba su hombro, su espalda, su cintura y mientras hacia eso le daba pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos a la oreja.

Kagome no sabia cuanto podía seguir soportando tanto placer que le estaba proporcionándole pero era una agonía tan rica que en su cuerpo le pedía más.

Después que sesshoumaru dejo de tocarle todo su cuerpo, llevo las manos a los muslos de kagome, su mano derecha la empezó a mover suavemente

Kagome apoyo sus dos manos a los lados de la banca, estaba sintiendo cosas muy parecidas a un orgasmo ya que sesshoumaru había llevado su otra mano hasta su intimidad jugando con sus finos bellos y con un dedo acariciaba la fina abertura de su sexo.

Sin darse cuenta, kagome apoyo con firmeza las piernas en el suelo hasta quedar casi parada.

El aparto la mano de su intimidad para ponerse la en el hombro y volverla a sentar, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver la reacción de ella y mas aún al sentirla tan húmeda por que casi no la había tocado

♥ pensó el ♥ en cierto modo kagome estaba empapada.

Bajo su mano nuevamente hasta el sexo de ella para volverle a recorrer toda su intimidad, con el dedo anular empezó a buscar y buscar hasta encontrar ese dulce lugar que ella había descubierto que si el la tocaba ahí sentía muchas cosas lindas hasta llegar a un momento de placer indescriptible,

Kagome ya no podía seguir sentada, se paro aturdida sintiendo una falta de aire en sus pulmones, las piernas le temblaban y el cosquilleo que sentía en todo su cuerpo la desesperaba.

♥ eso mismo sintió cuando la acaricio la primera vez y a hora ella sabia que estaba teniendo un orgasmo. ♥

Sesshoumaru decidió que ya no la iba a sentar si no que aprovecharía que esta parada para empezar a tocar su parte trasera.

En efecto, empezó con su mano izquierda a tocarle y besarle las nalgas mientras que su dedo de la mano derecha seguía dándole gozo hasta que ella le pasara el orgasmo que tenia.

Cuando percibió que el cuerpo de ella dejaba de temblar por el orgasmo que tubo.

se paro y le dio la vuelta bruscamente para abrasarla y posesionarse de su boca, dándole besos salvajes ; mientras tomaba las nalgas con ambas manos para acariciarlas , a veces con las dos y a veces una se desviaba y se metía entre las piernas como si quisiera levantarla por los aires, cosa que lo logro fácilmente.

kagome no tubo mas remedio que abrasarlo por el cuello si no corría el riesgo de caerse , sesshoumaru al llevarla a la cama, aprovecho que ella se sujetaba para tocar todo lo que pudiera tocar y ya no la besaba si no que la lamía frenéticamente la cara , el cuello los pechos todo lo que pudiera lamer en el camino.

Puso a kagome en la cama y después se quito la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Kagome no podía creer la belleza de el, pensaba que era el hombre o el youkai mas hermoso, que tenia una impresionante e imponente belleza física.

Cuando sesshoumaru quedo sin ropa fue hacia kagome, se acostó al lado de ella y empezó a lamerle desde el cuello hasta los pechos, con ambas manos agarro los senos de ella apretándolos y juntándolos sin dejar de lamerlos en forma frenética.

Los lamía de forma circular, recorriéndole la aureola y dándole pequeños mordiscos.

Los pezones de ella parecían hinchados por tanta excitación que tenia

Kagome sentía rica las caricias que el le daba, estaba tremendamente mojada y bañada en sudor por el calor que trasmitía el cuerpo de sesshoumaru, el dejo de besar sus pechos y fue recorriendo con su lengua caliente el cuerpo de ella bajando por su estomago, ombligo y pelvis

Kagome seguía en la cama boca arriba y tenia las manos apretado las sabanas en una posición defensiva como de miedo.

En su mente se estaba diciendo que lo que le estaba haciendo sesshoumaru le gustaba pero le daba un poco de miedo por lo que le haría después, el corazón le latía a mil por horas, sentía como le golpeaba su pecho.

Al llegar a su sexo sesshoumaru decidió levantarse y ponerse de rodillas a la par de la cama, levanto las piernas de kagome poniéndoselas en los hombros , metiendo la cabeza en los muslos de ella lamiéndoselos y besándoselos .

Los mismos golpes de latido de su corazón que sentía en su pecho los sentía en la parte superior de su sexo ella no lo sabia por inexperta pero era su clítoris que estaba hinchado por la excitación esperando para recibir su merecido tratamiento.

Sesshoumaru siguió bajando y subiendo su lengua por sus piernas, sus muslos hasta que llego a su sexo.

Que a estas alturas tenia empapada las sabanas, estaba dejando un verdadero charco en la cama de sus jugos vaginales, sesshoumaru empezó a juguetear con sus labios inferiores y superiores antes de llegar a su clítoris.

al ver que kagome se ponía inquieta decidió actuar rápido, separo con mucho cuidado los labios de su sexo, para dejar a su vista el botón de rosas

♥ clítoris ♥

Cuando el lo vio empezó a darle pequeños toques con la punta de la lengua llegando a cada rincón, kagome saltaba de placer al sentir esa carnosa y húmeda lengua.

☻ no te muevas tanto kagome.

☻ Lo…. Siento.

le dio un poco de pena y pensó que como quería que reaccionara Ante tanto placer que le estaba dando.

A sesshoumaru le gustaba que se moviera por que sabia que la hacia gozar de placer.

Luego le tomo su clítoris con el labio inferior de su boca mientras que con su lengua lo levantaba y lo acariciaba, De vez en cuando lo apretaba con sus labios.

Una ves mas kagome empezó a acelérasele el pulso y su cuerpo estaba temblando sintiendo que de nuevo le daban esos lindos espasmos de placer dejo de apretar la sabana pera meter sus dedos en el cabello largo de sesshoumaru y sin querer lo empujaba mas a que siguiera lamiéndole.

Sesshoumaru volvió a percibir que tendría otro orgasmo, agarro el clítoris con sus labios y en forma frenética empezó a mover su lengua de izquierda a derecha a una velocidad alucinante

Sesshoumaru la hacia pegar saltos en la cama hubo una ocasión en que violentamente la acomodaba a su gusto para seguir lamiéndola.

Kagome empezó a retorcerse en la cama y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar por las cosquillas que estaba sintiendo esta ves su vientre lo tenia hinchado por que se avecinaba un orgasmo impresionante. Ya no podía mas con tanto placer así que le suplico a sesshoumaru

☻ Por favor ya no me tortures mas y hazme Tuya.

Esas palabras le resonaron a él como un eco en sus oídos

Pero el se izo oídos sordos y siguió con su labor, kagome no pudo mas y se desbordo con otro orgasmo pegando un pequeño grito, sesshoumaru al ver que había acabado se apresuro a lamerle todo su cuerpo para que se pudiera calmar ante el orgasmo que había tenido.

Cuando el noto que ella ya no podía seguir aguantando tanto placer la agarro en brazos y la llevo a las aguas termales que se encontraban a dentro del castillo.

Kagome agradeció en su interior que dejara de darle tantos orgasmos, por que aunque le fascinaba lo que le hacia, había quedado muy cansada con varios orgasmos y el ultimo la dejo exhausta.

Adentro del agua sesshoumaru le dijo a kagome que estuviera parada. Como el agua le llegaba hasta las piernas, el agarro una pequeña hoja con agua para dejarla caer en el cansado y acalorado cuerpo de ella para que se pudiera refrescar

Pero sus manos no podían estarse tranquilas ante el cuerpo exquisito y expuesto ante el, empezó a masajearle las nalgas, luego se puso de rodillas en el agua y con su lengua recorría la ralla que le separaba las nalgas de ella mientras que con las manos se las apretaba y después se las mordisqueaba a kagome le fascinaba sentir sus colmillos en su cuerpo

☻ eres hermosa kagome, exquisita suave delicada y a la ves fogosa.

Después de decirle eso se alejo un poco y dejo que ella se refrescara y se relajara en las aguas termales para que repusiera fuerzas ya que lo que vendría después la agotaría más.

Kagome agradeció en sus adentros que el la dejara que se refrescara por que no aguantaba el calor que sentía adentro de su cuerpo, pero ella percibió que aunque se estuviera una eternidad en esas aguas termales no se refrescaría nunca, ya que el calor que sentía en su interior solo lo podían apagar una persona, la misma que la estaba observando desde el otro extremo de las aguas termales.

A sesshoumaru le extraño que ella se le quedaba observando con una mirada de deseo y de ansias pero no hizo nada solo se le quedo observando por que le fascinaba ver ese cuerpo desnudo delante de el, y mientras mas la miraba, kagome mas se ponía colorada por las cosas que pensaba de el.

Sesshoumaru vio que kagome ya se había refrescado lo suficiente, fue hacia ella y la agarro en brazos, llevándola de nuevo a la recamara.

Luego de hacer a un lado las sabanas húmedas de tanta pasión, la deposito con sumo cuidado para poder quererla de nuevo y por fin poseerla.

Continuara…………..

Espero que les guste este capitulo mis mas sinceras disculpas por tardarme lo que pasa es que estuve en el hospital teniendo a mi bebe y hasta a horra empecé de nuevo les prometo que haré el siguiente mas rápido

Habrán notado que no es igual que los otros me dicen por favor si les gusto o no

Espero sus comentarios gracias y porsiacaso feliz navidad a todos que la pasen bien


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**gracias por sus reviews Disculpen por tardarme mucho el otro capitulo les prometo que se los pondré mas rápido espero que les guste este aun que quisiera saber si les gusta la trama por que esta tomando un rumbo muy diferentes de como yo la quería ya que se me esta complicando por lo de la transformación de kagome , por cierto hay gente que no le gustan que ponga los corazones con todo respeto pero a mi megustan los corazones negros y los puse por que me encantan las historias de sesshoumaru**

**88888888 cambio de ****escena **

**- cuando hablan **

♥ **Comentarios de la autora**

_( )Pensamientos _**  
**

**Cuando sess****houmaru depósito en la cama a kagome se le quedo observando con unas ansias agobiantes, pensó que ya bastaba de juegos eróticos, que era el momento de consumir su matrimonio y por fin hacerla su mujer.**

**Se**** agacho para depositarle un tierno beso, poco a poco fue deslizando sus labios por la piel delicada de ella la cual estaba sensible al tacto, llegó hasta los bien formados pechos, sus pezones los tenia erectos por la excitación. Kagome empezaba a sentirse acalorada nuevamente **

**Se****sshoumaru mordía y succionaba los pezones sensibles, kagome ya no podía seguir soportando tanta agonía necesitaba tenerlo dentro, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. **

**Levanto su mano derecha y puso sus dedos temblorosos por lo que le iba pedir en su mentón.**

**La mirada de el la dejaba sin aire por que se veía extremadamente sensual, excitante, ardiente **

**- haz****me tuya...por...por... favor...**

**Al escuchar esas palabras tan llenas de desespero y deseo, se las iba a cumplir, no solo por ella sino que también por el ya que no podía soportar mas no tenerla.**

**Hizo**** que levantara un poco las caderas, poniéndole unas mantas enrolladas ♥ almohada en la época de antes ♥ debajo de las caderas, le doblo las rodillas y se las abrió poniéndose en medio de ellas.**

**Con las manos le acariciaba los**** muslos, pechos, caderas, y abdomen de una forma eróticamente sensual.**

**Antes de poseerla, con su mano derecha empezó a tocarle delicadamente la abertura de su intimidad en cada movimiento que hacia introducía poco apoco el dedo de en medio junto con el índice hasta alcanzar el clítoris y tocárselo para que estuviera mas que dispuesta para él.**

**Instintivamente**** las caderas de kagome se movían , a él le fascinada la reacción de ella de repente Kagome se levanto y agarro a sechomuaru de la cara acercándola a la suya y con una voz aterciopelada y sensual **

**- ****¡Poséeme ahora!**

**La**** volvió a recostar con un beso suave, apasionado y largo, le abrió mas las piernas cuidadosa mente, agarrando su miembro con su mano izquierda, topo la punta de su pene en la intimidad de ella moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia a bajo, para poder acariciárselo totalmente, en cada movimiento iba penetrando su miembro poco a poco para que no le doliera.**

**Cuando**** lo introdujo por la mitad kagome pego un pequeño , pero no le importaba por que le gustaba **

**Sess****houmaru al ver que kagome pego un pequeño salto se detuvo, a sacar su miembro iba cuando kagome lo agarro de las caderas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos,**

**Sin decirle nada lo atrajo hacia ella para que su pene penetrara completamente.**

**Al**** sentir que todo el miembro de el estaba dentro de su cuerpo se relajo, abrazo a sesshoumaru para que no se moviera y para que su cuerpo asimilara el dolor. Sesshoumaru quedo admirado por la decisión que ella tomo. **

**Kagome**** se separo un poco de él, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y decirle **

**- ****¡Ya soy tuya ahora hazme gozar!**

**Le volvió a dar otro beso y se a recostó de nuevo;**

**É****l no podía salir de su asombro y alegría.**

**Por que por fin había encontrado a la mujer ideal para el alguien que no teme a nada, impulsiva, valiente y muchas cosas más que le faltaba por descubrir de la mujer que escogió. **

**Empezó a penetrar****la suavemente, sus movimientos eran lentos al principio por lo estrecha que era kagome ♥ como era la primera vez que se lo hacían ♥ pero eso no lo detuvo, al sentir que su pene se iba acoplando con la cavidad de kagome sus movimientos iban aumentado rápido, en cada penetración que le daba ella se retorcía de placer pidiendo más .**

**É****l iba aumentando la intensidad de su ritmo poco a poco, kagome percibió un aura muy fuerte, levanto su cara y la mirada de ambos se encontraron descubriendo que los ojos de sesshoumaru se habían vuelto de un color rojo intenso.**

**Al ver sess****houmaru que kagome lo observaba con placer pero con un poco de temor, se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo y tranquilizo su bestia interior, para no asustarla.**

**Siguió sus movimientos con mas rapidez, kagome no pudo seguir aguantando mas y pego un pequeño grito por el orgasmo que estaba teniendo, sesshoumaru dio un gruñido y se desmorono sobre ella pero no paro, si no que continuo para que todo su liquido de vida penetrara, aparte de eso le dio un mordisco de pasión en el hombro izquierdo cuando llego al clímax tan esperado.**

**A**** kagome le encanto esa mordida, la hacia sentirse mas de él.**

**Kagome**** abrazo a sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas por que sentía que su corazón no podía más por tantos sentimientos que desbordaban, pero sin poder salir.**

**Sin**** embargo sin que kagome le dijera nada sechoumaru percibía los sentimientos que transmitía él abrazo que le dio.**

**Aprovecho ese abraz****o y rodó en la cama arrastrándola consigo para que quedara sobre él. Por que no quería que su miembro saliera de la intimidad de ella ya que todavía estaba deseoso de su cuerpo**

**- ¿Estas cansada?...**

**En**** realidad estaba un poco cansada pero a pesar de estarlo quería más y descubrió que el también al sentir su miembro hinchado y latente en su interior así que negó con la cabeza, se acomodó bien en su pene puso sus manos sobre el pecho de el y como si ella supiera algo de sexo empezó a moverse hacía adelante y hacia atrás, a sesshoumaru le parecía delicioso lo que le estaba haciendo kagome.**

**Ya**** que ella cambiaba los movimientos de sus caderas y los combinaba con circulares y con el vaivén tradicionales del sexo.**

**kagome tenía las manos posadas en el pecho de él. Pero decidió que quería más intensidad y se las puso en los hombros, agarrándose como si se le escapara su vida.**

**Cada**** vez sus movimientos eran mas acelerados y procuraba que su pelvis Quedara**

**Totalmente pegada a el para sentirlo completamente en su interior. Sechoumaru al verla tan emocionada se éxito más y no se quería quedar a tras empezó a mover sus caderas junto con las de ella. Al hacerlo no pudo soportar tanto placer, la agarro por los hombros poniéndola de nuevo en la cama solo que a hora la puso boca abajo con su espalda reclinada hacía la cama y sus caderas levantadas .dándole una vista espectacular de su hermoso trasero, la agarro de las caderas con todas sus fuerzas y la poseyó de una forma casi animal ya que no podía retener mucho lo que sentía por dentro. Empezó a moverse con más rapidez sus uñas crecieron un poco incrustándoselas en las caderas, a kagome no le importo el dolor por que estaba por tener un orgasmo mezcla de dolor y de placer y sentía tan delicioso que le pedía más.**

**Sess****houmaru aprovecho de que kagome estaba de espaldas para dejar salir su bestia interior pero solo un poco, ya que no podía sacarla toda por temor a lastimarla.**

**Decidió que el dia que ella lo conozca como es realmente seria cuando kagome hubiese asimilado su nueva sangre y esencia convirtiéndola así en la mujer ideal para el , mientras tanto no podía.**

**sus colmillos le crecieron un poco su pelo se izo mas largo , sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su miembro por lógica le creció un poco , empezó a moverse mas rápido , kagome jadeaba por que le encantaba y obtuvo otro maravilloso orgasmo .**

**En**** un momento del clímax ella sentía raro por que por lo generar una humano con dos o tres beses se saciaba pero ella no, pedía más, como si su ser se acoplara a él.**

**Sess****houmaru siguió con su labor y ella seguía gozando todo lo que él hacía, tanto que no le costo para llegar a su siguiente orgasmo, lleno de placer.**

**é****l tan poco podía aguantar más y también exploto en una catarata de clímax dando gruñidos como el demonio que era, se desmorono encima de kagome la cual también estaba un poco cansada , se quedaron abrazados.**

**Pero antes de que se durmieran sess****houmaru se acerco al oído de ella para besarlo y lamérselo, con una voz suave y dulce le dijo**

**- ¡****Eres una hembra espectacular!**

**Al**** decirle eso se durmió encima de ella, kagome se sentía feliz y un poquito cansada, dejo que su cuerpo descansara debajo del impresionante ser que la tenia aprisionada con sus brazos pensó que no podía ser mas feliz que en esos precisos momentos.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Inuyasha**** no podía soportar no estar con kagome, últimamente la encontraba bien atrayente desde el día que decidió quedarse con ella, pero como no se encontraba en esos momentos no podía desperdiciar lo que le estaba ofreciendo kikio y a si mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro Por que cuando se encontraba con kagome ♥ que no había tenido nada con él ♥ pensaba en kikio , por su esencia y un poco parecido , y cuando se encontraba con kikio ♥ que ya fue mujer de él ♥ pensaba en kagome , y ahora más que nunca que tenia varios días de no verla por lo de su tobillo, habían pasado 6 días de la ultima vez que vio a kagome . Él quería ir a verla pero ella le había dicho que quería descansar.**

**La**** mamá de kagome le informo que se había ido de viaje con sus amigas y que regresaba pronto.**

**Pero**** no estaba tranquilo, tenía un presentimiento que no sabia que era **

_**( ¿**__Que será esta angustia siento como si kagome ya no estará nunca mas con migo como si algo pasara, pero no se que es ? )_

♥ **se lo tiene merecido por puto **_**♥**_

**a pesar de la intranquilidad que sentia ,**** no iba dejar pasar los ratos de placer que le daba kikio, sabia muy en su interior que con ella no podía tener una familia, una vida juntos, él entendía que le había mentido diciéndole que se quedaría con ella pero solo lo hizo para que lo dejara poseerla, por que en realidad su corazón ya pertenecía a kagome, **

**aun que no tenia el valor de decirle algo desde que ****descubrió sus encuentros con kikio tenia miedo de que le gritara o que le dijera que ya no lo quería ver, así que mejor decidió quedarse callado para que con el tiempo kagome olvide lo sucedido y cuando lo hiciera le hablaría de su amor**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**kikio tenia pensado algo que cambiaria por completo**** la vida que llevaba hasta a hora **

**-**** necesito mas almas las que me traen las serpientes no son suficientes.**

**Empezare**** a robar las almas de las mujeres que están moribundas, enfermas o inclusive las que estén débiles para que mi cuerpo se ponga mas fuerte, por que cuando estoy con inuyasha me deja exhausta y débil...( **_también tendré mas fuerza para cuando me lleve a inuyasha al infierno )_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Así**** como lo planeo sus serpientes, iban en todos los lugares recolectando todo tipo de almas de las mujeres. Los pueblos se ponían muy preocupados por que sus mujeres no se curaban de las enfermedades y se morían rápidamente **

**los aldeanos que conocían a la anciana kaede iban donde ella y le contaban lo sucedido con sus mujeres **

**-**** pero que estará pasando...será obra de naraku...mmm... no creo, son solo mujeres y por lo que me explican creo que no se trata de una persona cualquiera **

_( será obra de mi hermana kikio__lo que esta pasando …..No me gustaría enfrentarme a ella__pero__no puedo permitir que jovencitas mueran por alguien que ya lo esta )_

**Miroku , chippo, y sango estaban intranquilos por los que le estaba pasando a los aldeanos así que decidieron ayudar **

**-**** tenemos que averiguar por que estas jóvenes están falleciendo repentinamente su excelencia**

**Miroku asintió por el comentario que izo sango así que hablo con la anciana kaede **

**- usted cree que se deba a su hermana no es así **

**- me temo que si excelencia,**** lo que no comprendo es por que se a propuesto a quitarle las almas de las jovencitas que todavía no sean muerto **

**-**** algo tramará y lo averiguaremos no se preocupe... andando sango **

**- si **

**-**** cuando descubramos algo le enviaremos a chippo para que nos estemos comunicando **

**-**** esta bien excelencia**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Una**** de las serpientes llevaba con sigo uno de los fragmentos de la perla que lo encontró **

**- mi querida serpiente que me traes ( **_es un fragmento de la_ perla ) **pero esto no me sirve de nada **

**En**** esos momentos llegaba inuyasha para estar con ella rápidamente le dio el fragmento a la serpiente para que el no la viera pero como estaba nerviosa la serpiente no la agarro y se le cayo en el cabello **

**-déjala después te la doy **

**Se**** acomodo el cabello y recibió a inuyasha deseosa como siempre **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Lárgate ya no quiero estar contigo ya obtuve lo que quise, no te quiero volver a ver nunca jamás **

**Kagome**** no sabia que hacer ni decir su corazón le dolía mucho por las palabras que el le decía sin embargo reunió fuerzas en lo mas profundo de su corazón las timado para hablar**

**- pero... sess****houmaru**

**Era**** lo único que le salía de su garganta el nombre de su amado, las demás palabras se ahogaron en llanto **

**De**** repente se oye un estruendo afuera del cuarto, era inuyasha quien se había enfrentado a tomiyuri por que no lo dejaba pasar, con la furia que llevaba en su interior los oponentes que se le cruzaran los derrotaba fácilmente no le importaba de quien se tratara lo unido que quería era rescatar a kagome, venció rápido a tomiyuri con colmillo de acero, al entrar al cuarto se le quedo observando a kagome , estaba llorando desesperadamente y con una manta sujeta a su cuerpo **

**- ****¿Qué te hizo este imbecil kagome, dime?... Así no me detendré sin compasión ni lastima en matarlo **

**- inuyasha que haces aquí como me en contrastes**

**Los**** ojos de inuyasha no daban crédito a lo que miraban. kagome observo que estaba enojado , se puso de pie para hablar con él , olvidando por completo que estaba desnuda, al levantarse se le cayo la manta exponiendo todo su cuerpo, rápidamente la recogió para cubrirse ignorando por completo la vista ágil de inuyasha , el cual quedo petrificado e impresionado al observar el cuerpo de kagome, que se encontraba todo maltratado, arañado y con colmillos incrustados , cuando se dirigió a seshoumaru su mirada había cambiado , volviéndose dura como el acero y mas aun cuando lo encontró poniéndose la armadura **

**- este tonto… ¿Se atrevió a tocarte y maltratarte kagome?... ¡Dímelo!...**

**- no inuyasha****, deja que te explique...**

**Pero**** él no entendía palabra estaba ciego por la ira que sentía **

**-nunca**** te perdonare esto sesshoumaru, este día probaras lo fuerte que es mi espada y gracias a mi padre por dejármela nunca te podré ver de nuevo **

**Cuando agito su espada asía sesshoumaru, pensó que por fin se desharía de él, pero no contó con que kagome se interpondría en la pelea atravesándose en medio de ellos dos para que no se enfrentaran y que no se cometieran más tragedias. **

**Inuyasha quedo horrorizado al verla ya no podía detener el ataque, por que el golpe de su espada iba con toda su fuerza y furia hacia el cuerpo de ella y...**

**¡¡¡****Noooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**continuara**

**les guste y tambien esperare con ancias sus comentarios muchas gracias atodas las personas que me dejaron reviews adios **


End file.
